


少主，你好

by TONGXK



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TONGXK/pseuds/TONGXK
Summary: 军官攻X盲眼小受
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

方世怀无聊的坐在宴席上喝酒，看着各位公子哥谈天说地。今天宁王侯府为了一位来自月灵国叫程暮雪的人洗尘，可这主角却迟迟未到呢。  
这位程暮雪原先是凤翎国兵器世家的少爷。说起程家，曾今在凤翎国也是风光一时。程家不止善制兵器，行军打仗更是不在话下。程暮雪父亲程宁宇在当时也是凤翎国人民皆知的常胜将军。可好景不长，在程暮雪5岁时，家中发生一场火灾，程家夫妇二人皆在火海中遇害。程暮雪是程家独苗，只剩他一人活着。至此之后，程夫人的婢女柳茹慧把他带到羽国抚养长大。如今许多年过去了，程暮雪已十六有余，圣上不知为何以程家是凤翎国功臣之名，程暮雪应当回国袭军府之位将他召回。  
想到这里，方世怀冷哼一声，用手摸了摸手中的酒杯。不知是觉得可惜还是可笑，程将军当时人人提及可是闻风丧胆，敌方纵使千军万马，程将军也能将敌人节节败退。可是却在自家国家，被不知名的火灾弄死。方世怀又倒了一杯酒，一口喝下。今日这宴席是为了祝贺这位曾今风光一时的程家之子，还是想看看他笑话。这程暮雪是盲人，就算回来袭程家将军府又如何，一个盲人将军只不过也是个任人拿捏的傀儡。  
“世怀，我让你陪我赴宴，你怎么一个人在喝闷酒呢？”林将军一手拍在方世怀肩上，方世怀被林将军这样防不胜防的一掌打得有些生疼。方世怀虽皮糙肉厚，但也是会感到些许疼痛，挺直背部笑了笑。  
“听闻林将军这次能旗开得胜，是多亏了方副将的良策啊！”这一句话，突然带起了别人的兴致。方世怀抬眼望向说话的那位公子，原来是靖王的客卿，好像姓魏来着。靖王底下的人，开口准没好事。  
他坐直身体看了看那位魏客卿。那位客卿不知为什么觉得方世怀眼神有些冷厉，假装没看到喝了一口酒。  
“你是？”方世怀眼神扫视了那位姓魏的客卿，带了点藐视地问道。  
“在下魏舒远，靖王府客卿。”魏舒远拱手介绍自己。  
“淑媛？你这名字怎么一娘们儿似的。”林将军没有听清，皱眉说道。怎么一个大男人取了一个这么女人的名字。  
在座的听到后，捂嘴偷笑，可方世怀直接就哈哈大笑。他们怕得罪靖王可林将军和他可不怕，朝堂闹得怎么样他可不在乎，他只顾行军打仗，更不怕得罪。魏舒远的尴尬，方世怀都感受到了。  
“林将军啊，是舒适的舒，远方的远。”方世怀，拍了拍林将军的肩膀说道。  
“啊！魏先生对不住了！我只会行军打仗，粗人一个，莫见怪啊！”林将军道歉道，林将军这人如他所说粗人一个，心直口快，只爱行军打仗，也不爱看人脸色。在皇帝面前有时也会说错话，方世怀有几次和他一起面圣都觉得他的脑袋下一秒就落地了。  
“是啊！世怀真是一名良将，我能得这一人才，实数幸运。”林将军不吝啬的称赞方世怀。  
方世怀急忙站起来拱手道，“世怀，也只不过是跟着将军久了略懂些皮毛而已。行军打仗之事还是不及将军万分之一。”说完整个人都差点跪下，林将军赶紧扶着。  
“干什么呢？坐好。”林将军拉着方世怀坐好。  
“林将军和副将的感情真好，果然是在战场上打磨出来的感情。只不过，副将何不自立门户呢？两人各领一放不是更好吗？吾国更能变得愈加强盛。”魏客卿这句话简直就是挑破离间，方世怀脸沉了下来，周围的空气都变得有些冷。林将军没听出什么意思，还觉得魏淑媛说得颇有些道理。  
“我一小小副将，托将军福分才能有今时今日。魏客卿你说各领一方这话是什么意思呢？难不成凤翎国有两个不成？还是你的意思是我该离开这里，到别国寻一方天地和林将军各领一方？你这是在帮凤翎国还是想着要我们自相残害。”方世怀说得极其严重，林将军可算听得出来魏淑媛此人想要干嘛了，脸色都沉了。林将军上阵杀敌无数，要真脸色沉起来是有些许令人恐惧的。魏舒远脸色有点不大好，林将军此人是没什么，可方世怀却不是一个任人拿捏的主。  
“哼，真是大胆啊！靖王府的客卿原来想的竟是这些龌龊想法啊。”说这话的是宁王府的客卿，今天靖王派了魏舒远一个客卿来而已，宁王和靖王感情不好众人皆知。可靖王却是真真没把宁王放在眼里，人不到，派了个客卿待他上门而已。  
“魏先生想必也不是故意的。林将军大人不记小人过，别生气。”宁王刚刚一直坐在高位上，就静静的看着魏舒远闹事。不知道的还以为他深明大义。宁王和靖王就没一个是好东西，这两人他谁都不想沾，他也一定要拉着林将军走得远远地。  
“程军府程暮雪到。”魏舒远还想说什么却听到门口下人通报。  
这主角终于来了，方世怀就对着魏舒远笑了笑转头看看这军府的新主人。  
程暮雪一袭白衣绸缎，黑色腰封挂着一个尚好的玉佩，带着白色玉冠。眼睛被一条白布遮住，唇若涂朱，虽不见眼可方世怀觉得这白布底下的完整容貌定不难看。程暮雪站在那里，感觉和在场的人都格格不入，让人眼前一亮。不染世俗这四个字，用在程暮雪身上非常合适。  
方世怀挺直腰板看着程暮雪。  
“程将军来了。”宁王站起来走下去迎接这位程军府的新主人，这一声将军方世怀听得有些刺耳，不知为何很不舒服。宁王都站起来了，在场的每位也都站起来迎这位眼瞎的挂名将军。  
程暮雪身边的侍女翻了个白眼，方世怀还以为自己看错了。这侍女看到宁王的不耐烦全写在脸上，一旁还站着一位男人。男人双手交叉，沉着一张脸，站得笔直，这两位看起来比程暮雪不好惹。这两人把不喜欢宁王写在了脸上。  
“宁王说笑了，听闻林将军也在呢，暮雪可不敢当这将军之名。我一个盲人不过因沾了家父生前的光，圣上赐了一栖身之所而已，宁王还是唤小辈暮雪吧。”程暮雪的声音很干净听起来很舒服，被宁王讥讽也没有漏出一丝生气，此话说得不卑不亢，也不觉自己是盲人自卑。  
“诶，程将军既然入住了程军府当然能担这将军之名了，是个盲人又如何呢？”魏客卿又说话了，方世怀真的想要撕烂他的嘴。程暮雪的婢女和侍卫两人同时看着魏舒远，方世怀可算看明白了。这两人是看谁都不顺眼。程暮雪应该是因为看不见，才不知道他的下人竟都如此大胆。  
“请问是谁在说话？”程暮雪问。  
“在下魏舒远，靖王门下客卿。” 魏舒远走向前，完全不把宁王放在眼里，忽略了婢女和侍卫那个随时要杀了他的眼神脸皮很厚的介绍自己。  
“宁王为了我一小辈设宴，小辈万分感激，自知愧不敢当。听人说靖王今日因工繁忙还派了一位客卿前来迎我，靖王果真如传闻非常懂礼数，连我这种默默无闻的小辈都照顾，实数小辈的荣幸。”程暮雪说完对宁王和靖王的好话，还微微俯身道谢，两边都不得罪。  
“是啊，少主。听闻靖王懂礼数也宽容，不过这也太过宽容了，随便一只鹦鹉都能飞进靖王府。”沐如雪说话了，刚刚她就忍了很久，这一个两个就是要来欺负她家少主，宁王爷她不能说可不代表一条狗能对着她家少主乱吠。  
“你…”  
“文武啊，凤翎国的鹦鹉真的吵得厉害，明日给少主买个耳塞。少主耳力敏感，免得什么鸟禽犬类都能来脏了我们少主的耳朵。”魏舒远都来不及说什么就被沐如雪劈头盖脸的数落一番，说他像鹦鹉一样又说他像狗一样吠。  
“好叻。”程文武点头应答，嘴角还勾起似笑非笑的弧度，极为嘲讽。  
“程将军你的下人怎么如此不懂礼数！”魏舒远指着沐如雪鼻子说，文人吵架最吃亏的是不够流氓，吵得厉害就不过不懂礼数，没有教养几个字。沐如雪可不是什么文人，骂人不带脏还是骂人带脏的都可以样样来。  
“魏先生，我们少主说了他担不起这将军二字，你可以称我们家少主一声程少主。我想你是听不明白，理解能力也有问题，需要解释给你听听，靖王怎么会有你这样一个没带脑子的客卿呢？你真的有能力能献良策吗？我替靖王担忧啊！还有你的声音有些难听，我们少主看不见可耳朵很敏锐，听到不好听的声音会吃不下饭的！”沐如雪说话不带喘气，说完还冷哼了一声，极为狂妄的把人数落了一番，看来也不是第一次这样了，程暮雪竟乖巧的在一旁站着，任由沐如雪替他冲锋陷阵。  
方世怀觉得沐如雪说得非常对，魏舒远声音真的有点难听。  
“这姑娘是条汉子！”林将军拉下方世怀在耳边悄声的说。  
魏舒远是靖王客卿，除了宁王，方世怀和林将军在场的哪一个不用看在靖王的面子上给他几分薄面。是真的有些生气想要动手打沐如雪却被一旁的程文武迅速拦下。  
“够了，这里是宁王府。”宁王厉声阻止，戏他看够了，他可以不顾说话闹事可在宁王府把人打了就不行。  
“好了，宁王，你请我来就是喝酒而已嘛？给饭吃吗？不给饭我走啦！”林将军这一番话冲散了刚刚凝聚起来的严厉气氛。这也不能怪林将军，他来就打算吃饭而已，他本来就不喜欢这些事，他不懂也不想懂才拉着方世怀来解闷。他都快饿死了！  
方世怀看了看林将军，不给饭吃这句话出自一位大将军的口中也着实是一位人才。在场的客人都笑了，方世怀也看见程暮雪抿嘴笑了笑，脸上还有些许红润，竟有些可爱，也笑了笑。眼神飘到一旁的沐如雪却瞪着方世怀，好像方世怀要抢了她家少主一样。方世怀尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，这姑娘眼神怎么那么凶呢？明明长得挺好看的，一副他是十恶不赦的坏人一样看着他。  
“怎么会，快上菜，可不能饿着林将军。”宁王笑了笑让下人迅速准备把菜端上。魏舒远见讨不到便宜骤然拂袖，便也作罢回到席位上。  
沐如雪扶着程暮雪入座，经过方世怀的时候还不忘瞪眼望着方世怀。方世怀真的觉得他一个副将有些憋屈啊，他到底惹到这位姑娘什么啦！  
“世怀，你是不是对不起程家的这位姑娘。我怎么感觉她下一秒就要把你杀死。”连林将军都看出来了，沐如雪是赤裸裸的把方世怀当仇人啊！  
“林将军，我也想知道。”方世怀真的很委屈啊！他到底怎么惹沐如雪生气了？


	2. 第二章

设宴到了一半，各世家子弟都来贺酒。方世怀和林将军因打了胜仗，成了这凤翎国炙手可热的人物反而顾不上这程军府的新主人。每个人都想要来结交，林将军此人喝酒那叫一个猛，来者不拒。方世怀酒力也不错就是觉得有些许无聊。  
看了看程暮雪的位置，竟发现程暮雪和侍卫不见了，只留下沐如雪一人。沐如雪看到方世怀，还是像仇人一样看着他。方世怀也不自讨没趣，他可没这么无聊去撞板子上，寻了个理由他就离开宴席，四处走走透透气。  
宁王的庭院非常的漂亮，宁王妃闲来无事最喜呆在庭院弄些花花草草。宁王也是个爱妻之人，宁王妃喜欢凤翎花，宁王便求了圣上将一棵凤翎花移植到宁王府花园。通往王府花园的路由白石打造，荷塘旁还有一座假山，假山长满了茵茵绿草，还有许多叫不出名字的鲜花，颇有一番春意。还未走到尽头凤翎花的花香便传到鼻尖。  
走到庭院，只见凤翎树魁伟的耸立在一旁。凤翎花乃凤翎国国花，白色花瓣，粉色花心，树枝竟是白色的。宁王妃觉得凤翎花圣洁美丽，任何花草皆不可陪衬，所以就只在一旁种了翠绿的草地，搭了一个亭子供平日赏花乘凉。  
方世怀觉得这地真的很美，不似这凡世间该有的地方，如梦似幻。方世怀深有此感也因程暮雪此时正站在凤翎树下，一手伸出接着掉落下来的凤翎花，用手细细磨砂凤翎花，好像害怕它受伤又好像在忆起什么事一样，身影显得有些落寞。就像掉落凡间的仙人，美得像一幅画。方世怀觉得程暮雪像精雕细琢的璞玉，通透亮澈，好看得紧，不忍扰了此时的宁静。  
此情此景，若有些许熟悉，一些小时候零零碎碎的画面闪现脑海。只不过画面中的站着的是一位幼童，在凤翎树下开心玩耍，脸上带着童真的笑，不似如今如此落寞。  
方世怀静静的看着程暮雪，眼神没法从程暮雪身上离开。程暮雪步履轻慢的走到亭子里，方世怀看得心惊胆跳，生怕他一个盲人磕到了。可是很神奇的是，程暮雪就好像能看到一样避开了障碍坐在了亭子的石椅上。程暮雪坐的方向正好面对着方世怀。  
“你打算看到什么时候？”程暮雪对着方世怀说，方世怀有些许惊讶。他过来的时候脚步极轻，程暮雪怎么知道的？不是瞎的吗？他怎么知道？  
方世怀走到庭院内坐下，有些拘谨，“敢问程少主怎么知道我在这的？”  
“我能听得比较仔细，这环境有什么变化虽看不见可是却听得进，你走过来的时候虽脚步轻，但我能感受得到。”程暮雪转向方世怀不快不慢的说，声音非常好听，如沐春风。  
“这能力若是用在战场上，敌军定不敢夜袭军营。”方世怀是真心称赞，普通人没事不会练这些能力。突然方世怀又觉得自己说错话了，程暮雪会不会觉得他在嘲讽他有残疾，不能像男人一样上阵杀敌。  
“对不住，我不是有意的。”方世怀赶紧道歉。  
“无妨，我看不见是事实，倒也练就了一些本事，这听力不就令方副将羡慕吗？”程暮雪这句话是面向方世怀说的，方世怀真的觉得很神奇。程暮雪是瞎了又好像没瞎一样，总能直接的面对着和他说话的人。宴席上，方世怀就注意到，无论是宁王还是魏舒远，他总是能面朝着和他对话的人。  
“程少主怎知我是谁？”方世怀站起来，看着凤翎树，微风吹拂着把凤翎花一片一片的拽下来。  
“小雪说今日林将军携方副将来了，这王府宴会也似乎只有两位行军打仗的军官。方副将凡事都离不开打仗，只不过猜测而已，没想到猜对了。”程暮雪话语间有些许得意，嘴角轻轻向上，为自己猜测对了而有些高兴，方世怀觉得有些许调皮。  
“小雪是那位伶牙俐齿的侍女？”方世怀慢慢的来回踱步，欣赏着庭院景色。  
程暮雪笑了笑没有回答，方世怀也不是第一个这样说的人。沐如雪确实如此，稍微有谁欺负他，都被被她一张嘴给说得无法反驳。  
“那位小雪姑娘可真厉害，林将军也称赞她为女中豪杰，要是动口能打仗，她准能把敌军说死。”方世怀这句话是说真的，这小雪姑娘一看就是不好惹的主。  
程暮雪轻笑，方世怀面向程暮雪觉得他应该生得很好看。不知这白布之下的眼睛该是怎样的全貌，真想一探究竟。方副将可是个行动派，说着真的扯下程暮雪的白布。  
程暮雪愣了愣，“副将，请问你为何扯下在下的白布？”语气中有些恼怒，面向方世怀。  
方世怀看着程暮雪竟有些傻了，程暮雪的眼睛着实是非常好看，干净澄澈，似碧湖一样平静，不带一丝杂念，左眼角还有一颗小小的红痣。样貌真的生得极好，清秀俊雅，就可惜了眼神有些许空洞。原来还真的是瞎了。不过此时因为程暮雪有些许恼怒，表情显得有些精神，脸色还有些许红润。  
“程少主，对不住，只是有些许好奇而已，真的对不住。”方世怀赶紧想要替程暮雪系回去，但是竟有些手忙脚乱，不知该如何是好。  
“少主！”沐如雪怒气冲冲的走过来，夺走方世怀手中的白布。方世怀想着，他是要完了，这小雪姑娘定得将他骂死。  
“少主，你怎么一个人在这里跟这种不知道哪里来的野人待在一起？程文武是干嘛去了？”沐如雪瞪着方世怀说的，手却温柔的给程暮雪系好白布。  
“小雪姑娘，实在抱歉。”方世怀恭敬的站着，他一个副将居然对一个婢女恭敬，怕是得让人笑话。  
“我俩认识吗？我俩熟吗？我知道你尊姓大名吗？麻烦你麻溜的滚一边去。”沐如雪叉腰说着，方世怀比沐如雪高了不止一节，可是这气势却比方世怀高了不少啊。  
“小雪，方副将不是什么坏人。”程暮雪拉着沐如雪劝说，程暮雪为方世怀讲话，方世怀竟有些许高兴，嘴角抑制不住的上扬。  
沐如雪看到翻了个白眼，“少主，我们要离这种只有样子的小白脸远一点，这种小白脸专门就是骗你这种纯情少年。”沐如雪温柔的说着，眼神却异常凶狠，一副你丫的离我少主远一点的神情。这小雪姑娘说话也好生古怪，什么是小白脸？纯情少年？  
“少主，都什么时辰了，该回府了。”沐如雪拉着程暮雪离开。  
“方副将，对不住了。”程暮雪对沐如雪的行为有些许歉意。方世怀也来不及说什么，沐如雪就急冲冲的把人带走。  
方世怀和林将军一同回府，方世怀住在林将军的府上，每个将军都有个贴身的副将。可林将军惜才得很，对方世怀是很好的，方世怀无父无母，没有背景，凭着自己的能力坐上这副将的位置，林将军可是把方世怀当亲兄弟一样照顾啊。  
“世怀，我觉得那什么淑媛说得挺有道理的。”林将军在马车上和方世怀搭话，他现在真的只记得魏淑媛了，刚刚在酒席上还一直左一口淑媛右一口淑媛的叫，魏舒远的脸色非常难看的回靖王府。  
“林将军，不过是小人随口说的而已。”方世怀挥挥手，让林将军不要介怀。  
“你这小子，我说真的，你要粘着我到什么时候？你还要在我林军府蹭吃蹭喝多久？”林将军指着方世怀说，林将军年芳将近四十，十几岁便出来打仗，这是想着为国家效力而已也没什么争权，是个好将军，只想百姓安宁的好将军，这也就是为什么方世怀心甘情愿的跟着他的原因。  
“敢情林将军是嫌弃我了？寒心啊！想我为将军鞍前马后，鞠躬精粹，林将军竟然要弃我而去啊！”方世怀故意说得很大声，路上的行人都听得一清二楚。  
林将军一脚踢过去，方世怀唉哟了一声。  
“你这小子别给我装傻充愣啊，你这人比我精，说什么你自是明白。”林将军双手交叉笑着说，他只是觉得方世怀军事方面确实是不可多得的人才，是个能担大任的人，在他手下做事着实委屈了。  
方世怀假装不知，“林将军，我醉了。”  
“醉？刚刚到一半，你小子跑哪里去了？回来还一副春心荡漾的样子！”  
“林将军，好好说话啊！什么春心荡漾的样子？你这样说别人还以为我轻薄了哪家的姑娘。”方世怀赶紧坐直身子反驳，什么春心荡漾？他哪有？  
“那你说说你见了谁了？回来的样子可高兴了。”林将军饶有兴致的问，他关心副将也是将军本分。  
“程暮雪。”方世怀笑着说，林将军刚刚说春心荡漾他真觉得他第一次这么会用词啊，可不对啊！程暮雪是个男人啊？怎么他会从方世怀脸上看到春心荡漾这四字呢？一定是他想错了。  
“哦，程暮雪啊。说起来，刚刚应该打声招呼的，毕竟程将军当年也救过我的性命。”林将军说道，还微微叹了一口气。  
“程将军啊，可真真是个好将军。兵法了得，这造兵器的能力更是无人能效仿的，而且把我们士兵都当亲兄弟一样，对每一个都非常照顾，是用心在带军队。”林将军说是程将军就是赞赏，方世怀确实也觉得如此，如今的弩箭，弓箭，盔甲都比别的国家好，都是当时程将军多次改造的。  
“林将军不也是吗？”方世怀笑着拍了拍林将军的腿。  
“我可不敢说我比得上，有些时候一些士兵的感受我也未必能照顾到，可是啊。程将军是个神奇的人，士兵的情绪能被其照顾，士气也从未低落，没有一个不信服他的…”说着林将军有些感伤，气氛顿时安静下来，当时程铭玉的死讯让多少士兵伤感，悲叹从此痛失一位好将军。  
“程暮雪若他爹还在，也应当是个不得了的人物。可惜了啊，这眼睛还…”林将军越说越觉得伤感，刚刚似乎没有照顾到程暮雪只顾喝酒，是失了道义。  
方世怀见林将军情绪有些许不对便没继续说下去。  
程暮雪回到府上，沐如雪便忙前忙后的给他梳洗更衣。心满意足的看到程暮雪被她收拾干净的把他送上塌。  
“小雪，你刚刚说的小白脸是什么意思？”程暮雪躺在床上问道，程暮雪最喜欢的时辰就是入睡的时候。沐如雪用鹅毛填满缝制了一个枕头，棉被也是软软的非常舒服，也给他做了一个叫抱枕的东西。程暮雪现在入睡怀里总得抱着一样东西，沐如雪经常会做些奇奇怪怪的东西和说奇奇怪股的话。他就这样抱着问沐如雪非常乖巧。  
“小白脸就是那种仗着自己长得好看又用女人钱的就叫做小白脸。”沐如雪坐在榻上解释道。  
“那么你的意思是方副将长得很好看？”程暮雪经常听沐如雪议论男子相貌如何如何，虽不知方世怀样貌但听沐如雪说应当也是长得不错的。  
“不好看！那个什么破烂副将难看死了。”沐如雪说到方世怀语气听起来有些生气，程暮雪看不到但是沐如雪应当是生气的。一时说好看又一时说不好看，反正他看不见自不知好看难看的定位是什么。  
方副将听到得委屈死了，方世怀在这么多军兵副将里面可是少有的好看了，还带有一种温文尔雅的气质。若手中没抓弓箭，剑柄换成一本书，看起来像出自名门的翩翩君子。样子可是很深得很多小姐的心，现在因立下战功，林将军赏识，许多名门侯府都想把自己的女儿许配给他。  
“行了，少主你睡吧。”沐如雪禁止程暮雪说话，程暮雪也就没有多问抱着抱枕睡去了。


	3. 第三章

自宁王府一别之后，方世怀就没有再听过程暮雪的消息。凤翎国就好像没有这号人物一般，方世怀也专心的操练士兵。再次见到程暮雪竟是在围猎赛中。  
凤翎国每年都会举办围猎赛，谁家猎得最多猎物，谁就能得到圣上的奖赏。今年围猎赛在入冬之前举办，围猎场上带着些许凉意。  
沐如雪怕程暮雪受寒，给他准备了一件白色披风和一个暖手的套子。一边打理还一边抱怨皇帝是不是脑子不清醒，在入冬之前办围猎，是脑子有泡，又说了一堆奇奇怪怪的话。  
方世怀原本了无生趣的打点这围猎场上的要用的战马，远远看见一人白衣胜雪带着帷帽。见到沐如雪和程文武，方世怀才确认是程暮雪便迈开脚步往程暮雪的方向走去。  
“程少主。”方世怀是满心欢喜的唤人，也换来了沐如雪的白眼。  
“方副将。”程暮雪闻声识人，微微俯身，不失礼仪，大方得体，颇有贵家公子风范。  
“方将军，巧了啊。少主，陛下在等你呢。”沐如雪敷衍的打了个招呼就拉着程暮雪去见皇上。  
“大胆，面见圣上为何带着帷帽？还不速速取下。”这人还没见圣上，程暮雪就被刘公公呵斥了。  
“刘公公，程少主初次面圣想必是不知道规矩。”此时，方世怀前来替程暮雪解围。刘公公对方世怀欠身。  
沐如雪正想说什么就被程暮雪拦着，“无妨。”  
程暮雪把帷帽摘下，清秀的脸在日光底下显得有些亮白红润。沐如雪沉着脸接过帷帽，扶着程暮雪上台阶。程文武想要上去却被刘公公拦截了下来，程暮雪停下对程文武说，“小武，你不是想参加围猎吗？不必跟着。”  
程文武道了声是，便转身去做准备了。  
“正巧陛下也召见我，程少主，一起吧。”方世怀走到程暮雪身旁说，刘公公自是不敢拦下的。程暮雪道谢，不失礼仪。沐如雪冷哼了一声，方世怀摸了摸头，小雪姑娘许久不见还是对他一如既往地不待见。  
他们见到皇帝，行了个君臣之礼。沐如雪不知为何竟有些心不在焉，下跪站起的时候竟踩到程暮雪的衣摆。程暮雪差一点跌倒了，所幸方世怀在一旁一直注意着程暮雪，动作非常迅速一手抱着程暮雪的腰，才不至于让程暮雪在圣上面前失去仪态。  
“多谢。”程暮雪轻声道谢，说完沐如雪拉着程暮雪和方世怀保持距离。一股清香的香味从方世怀怀里溜走，握了握拳头，把那只抱过程暮雪的手往后背放。  
“程少主，在凤翎国一切可还习惯。”此声一出带着一丝慵懒又不失威严。方世怀看向座上这位器宇轩昂的一方之主。凤翎国皇帝——凤弈，年仅二十三，登基成王迈入第二年。也因先皇死得有些突然而根基不稳，不然为何宁王和靖王能在朝廷掀起一些风浪。这两人都是他皇叔，也因无奈之举把前朝功臣之子召回。  
林将军也说过，程暮雪的父亲程宁宇是个好将军。前朝有许多重臣念在旧情都十分信服程宁宇，程暮雪不过是凤弈召回压制两位王爷的傀儡而已。若这两位王爷真要反了，把程暮雪拉出来虚晃，旧臣也给些许薄面。  
“多谢陛下照料，暮雪过得甚好。”程暮雪恭敬的说道。  
“看来小雪姑娘把你照顾得很好啊，气色非常不错，果然事事照料得很好。”不知为何这一番称赞让方世怀觉得陛下有些咬牙切齿的说出来，并不是很高兴。  
沐如雪居然没有回答，恭敬的站在一旁，一个眼神也没给凤弈。方世怀心想，小雪姑娘果然是个汉子啊！陛下说话都不回答，虽然说这陛下年轻，可凤弈喜怒不形于色，让人猜不透他在想什么。  
“陛下在跟你说话呢？你一低贱的婢女为何不做声？”说话的是如今这后宫最受宠的静妃。这声音一出来方世怀有些起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“敢问陛下，说话的是何人？”程暮雪语气有些许气怒。表情全写在脸上，难怪沐如雪想给他带帷帽了，程暮雪的表情太容易让人看穿了。  
“程少主，是静妃娘娘。”方世怀在一旁小声的说。  
“静妃娘娘，小雪并不是什么低贱的婢女，请你向她道歉。”  
方世怀没想到程暮雪是真的怒了，自己被别人说盲人都没有生气，自己身边的人被说却不行。  
“陛下，你看看他们！”静妃娘娘没想到自己竟被人要求对一个婢女道歉，凭什么？她不过看她不回答陛下就想要教训一下她而已。生得如此好看，定不是什么好货色。  
“静妃。”凤弈眉梢如刀，冷冷一瞥望着静妃娘娘。  
“低贱这两字确实是你说得不对，你应当向小雪姑娘道歉。”凤弈声音温和却字字压得人喘不过气，令人心惊胆跳。静妃屏息看着凤弈，她是永宁侯府的之女，从小没人敢对她说狠话，也没人敢说她不对，进到宫中陛下也对她百般疼爱。可今日她却只不过说一个婢女低贱，她到底何错之有？  
“大可不必，是如雪没有回答陛下的问题惹娘娘不高兴，是如雪的错。”凤弈帮沐如雪说话，沐如雪反倒不领情了。  
陛下静默了一会儿，缓缓到出，“小雪姑娘，一如既往地大度。那朕就替静妃领了这份情。”  
沐如雪抿了抿嘴，不作声。方世怀知觉这两人好像都在赌气，可没道理啊…这皇城之主和一小小侍女应当无任何瓜葛才对。静妃听沐如雪这样说，觉得这女人还算识相，但也暗自记下一笔。  
程暮雪还有些许气愤，寻了个理由别过凤弈，带着沐如雪到外面入座。方世怀赶紧交代了围猎赛的事便也出去了，陛下很不高兴，他可不想被无端端按个什么罪名。  
围猎赛，参赛者猎得的猎物越多获胜，但也有特例，如若猎得稀有的奇珍异兽是直接为第一的。  
随着号角被吹响，各参赛的公子哥都纷纷上马，兴奋地往丛林里奔去。每一个人的脸上都挂着志在必得的神情。程文武也在其中，方世怀觉得他看起来异常兴奋。  
“程少主，看来你的人感觉胜券在握啊。”凤弈一手撑着脑袋，有些无精打采的说着。  
“陛下说笑了，小武不过陪我在程军府中呆得有些许烦闷，难得出来透透气，高兴而已。哪有什么胜券在握。”程暮雪恢复了以往的常态，谦虚的回答。  
“那可不一定，少主，以我所见小武一定能夺得头筹。”沐如雪脸挂着笑，信心满满的说。  
“看来小雪姑娘很有信心啊。”凤弈坐直身体眼神望向沐如雪。  
“小武做事一心一意，认准了的目标就不会轻易改动。他说了他要拿下这围猎赛中的第一，就定不会失信于己。”沐如雪站得笔直，说完转身眼神毫不避讳的直勾勾的望着凤弈。  
“那朕就拭目以待了。”凤弈把玩着手中的茶杯，可旁人听起来总觉得陛下并不是很希望程文武能夺得第一啊。静妃在一旁咬牙切齿的看着沐如雪，她总觉得凤弈对沐如雪有些有意无意的关心。  
这围猎赛时间有一个时辰，在场没参赛的一些富家公子凤弈允许可在比赛场外玩耍，静妃见有些许无聊便回临时搭的营帐休息。  
“程少主，你想走走吗？”方世怀柔声地问，这围猎赛他也就是替林将军例行一些公事。实际上就是人在，不用做事的那种所以林将军才把这任务交给方世怀。  
“得了吧，我们少主又看不见，你带他去看山还是看水呢？”程暮雪还没回答，沐如雪又捷足先登替他说话。  
“小雪，我想出去走走。”程暮雪柔声说道，他确实其实有些无聊。他们坐的位置被安排和凤弈一起，凤弈在这小雪也不想说话，他有些许闷。  
“那我陪你。”见程暮雪站起来，沐如雪也想一起跟去。程暮雪拉着沐如雪用他们两人能听到的声量说，“你自己的事情，该好好解决。”沐如雪看了看凤弈的方向，发现凤弈也在看着她。叹了口气，算是答应了。  
“小雪姑娘，我定照顾好程少主。”方世怀拱手，忽略了沐如雪的白眼，小心翼翼的牵着程暮雪的手。  
“程少主，小心。”方世怀动作非常小心，生怕把人磕着了。  
“方将军，有劳。”程暮雪手紧握方世怀的手，方世怀因长期练武，手上有些茧子，让程暮雪有些许起鸡皮疙瘩。如果此时方世怀转身看着沐如雪，必能看到沐如雪此时两眼冒火的眼神。  
待方世怀和沐如雪走远后，凤弈把身边的侍卫遣走。沐如雪觉得这下空气都变得有点难以呼吸，她有点后悔她应该死皮赖脸的跟着程暮雪的，作践自己干嘛呢？  
凤弈站起来，慢慢走向沐如雪。见他越走越近，沐如雪想要拉开一个距离，凤弈却眼捷手快迅速抓着沐了她。  
“小雪，这么久没见。你都不想我吗？”凤弈轻声说道，声音有些许可怜。  
沐如雪心想这腹黑的家伙，又来这一套。她转身甜甜一笑，凤弈看得有些许入迷。这女人怎么那么好看，下一刻这张嘴却又说出让他气愤的话，“请问我们是否认识？我是在路边的乞丐堆里见过你吗？难怪觉得有些熟悉。”  
“沐如雪！”


	4. 第四章

方世怀小心翼翼的牵着程暮雪，一路上两人都没什么说话，明明这手牵在一起却好像各自散步一样。  
“这里风景真好看啊！”方世怀想打破沉寂，可开口之后他就想拿块豆腐撞死自己。风景美什么？丑死了！程暮雪又看不见。  
程暮雪轻笑，“方副将，其实你不必如此拘谨。我看不见又不没什么，也习惯了。这良辰美景，方副将替我好好看看便是。”  
这句话说得方世怀有些心疼，“在左边有一个湖，湖的对面是凌海山，从这里可以看见凌海山上长满了红色的花，铺满整个凌海山。这话百姓管它叫藏血花，只因这颜色真的和人血一般，像藏了会吸人血的花灵。这藏血花却有疗伤的功效，敷在伤口上，很快见效。”  
“方副将真是一位很温柔的人。”程暮雪静静的听完方世怀说，脸色和悦，似乎很高兴，很有兴趣听下去。方世怀受到了鼓舞，牵着程暮雪慢慢地走，再细讲所看到的景色。如果程暮雪看不到，他可以为他看尽这世间景色，再缓缓为他道来。  
方世怀越说越兴奋，把程暮雪走了好长一段路。程暮雪也不嫌累，就一直在一旁静静的听方世怀说话，时而有疑惑就问一两句，时而轻笑，两人没有初始时的尴尬。  
不知道走到哪儿，程暮雪突然停下脚步，牵着方世怀的手突然收紧。  
“怎么了？”方世怀疑惑地问，只见程暮雪一脸凝重，眉头突然皱起，缓缓转身。  
“你们是何人？”  
“陛下，还没有程少主和方副将的消息。”  
“那就继续找！”凤弈震怒，下达命令。  
这围猎赛进行到一半，没想到却遭刺客埋伏，所幸达官贵人的公子们没事被凤弈派人送了回去。可是程暮雪和方世怀却消失不见了，这围猎赛办在兽灵山，此山说大不大，却也不是一时半刻能把人找到的。已经过了两天了，这天气也益发的凉，就算两人不是被刺客杀死，也要被冻死加上还有野兽在夜晚出没。  
“凤弈！找到少主了吗？”沐如雪从营帐外走进，也不顾身份劈头盖脸的就问凤弈。旁人却也见怪不怪，刘公公也不敢吭声。  
这两天凤弈对沐如雪的宠可说是任她肆无忌惮，无论沐如雪如何无礼陛下都不生气，还好生说话。静妃娘娘想教训沐如雪反倒被凤弈狠狠地掌掴，在错愕的神情之下被人送回宫中。他们不知沐如雪是何方人物，但都知道，沐如雪是不能惹的，不然凤弈是不会放过他们的。  
“小雪，你别着急，程文武不是去寻了吗？林将军也加派人手寻程暮雪了，别担心。”凤弈温柔的说着，沐如雪眼睛都哭肿了。还有些憔悴，看得凤弈有点心疼。  
“你就恨不得少主有事！都是因为你！”沐如雪手指一下一下的戳着凤弈的胸口说。  
“我也不希望他出事。”凤弈抓着沐如雪的手，他知道沐如雪因程暮雪不见了而生气，可他不能跟着吵架，这没有意义。  
“我自己去找！”凤弈都还来不及拦着沐如雪，沐如雪就冲出去了。沐如雪这两天都没有好好休息，一出营帐，没看清脚下的路整个人跌落台阶。  
“哎哟喂”门外的下人，吓了一跳。这个可是陛下的宝贝啊，这下磕着了。一群人涌上前去，要把沐如雪扶起，都被沐如雪任性的推开。  
凤弈冲出营帐，下人们给凤弈让出一条路。凤弈赶紧蹲下来看沐如雪的情况。沐如雪还是在闹脾气，见凤弈过来手脚没有轻重的对着凤弈拳打脚踢。贴身侍卫看到想要去拉开沐如雪却被凤弈冷厉的眼神阻止了。  
沐如雪停下看了看四周围满了人，“皇帝了不起是吧！现在怎么？让人围攻我是吧？”沐如雪指着凤弈骂。  
下人们气都不敢喘一声，这位娘娘别误会啊。你连当今圣上都敢打骂，我们敢围攻你吗？我们不敢！我们是要把你扶起来。  
凤弈叹了口气，“急是没有用的，这话不是你说的吗？”  
沐如雪不说话，坐在草地上，双手交叉也不看凤弈像小孩子一样置气。沐如雪觉得她现在一定非常难看，真佩服凤弈还能一脸宠溺的看着她。  
“乖，先去休息。找到了程暮雪我第一时间带他来见你。”凤弈摸了摸沐如雪的头，被沐如雪一手拍掉。他见沐如雪不生气了，就把人扶起来。  
“嘶…”沐如雪站起来感受到了右边脚裸巨疼，刚刚跌下来那一下苍天啊她崴脚了。  
凤弈赶紧把沐如雪抱起，“刘公公，叫太医。”  
“是。”刘公公接到指令赶紧去把太医叫来，这个可是陛下的宝贝啊，不可怠慢。  
“你干什么，放我下来！”沐如雪推着凤弈的胸膛，却被他抱得更紧。  
“小雪，我真的不介意打断你的腿，这样你哪里都不能去了，所以你最好乖乖的。”凤弈低头对着沐如雪说。深邃的眼眸看着沐如雪一点也不像在开玩笑。沐如雪觉得这人就是个妥妥的变态，腹黑的变态。前一秒和下一秒的变化不是一个样。沐如雪突然淡定了，她可不想真的断腿。  
凤弈笑眯眯的看着沐如雪，看得旁人不寒而栗。陛下这眼神怎么像是要把这位娘娘吃掉呢？  
在兽灵山的一处的山洞内，程暮雪正扯着身上的衣裳给一个老虎包扎脚上的伤口。这他也看不见，就摸摸索索的给老虎包扎，老虎也颇有耐心的趴着任程暮雪包扎他的脚。  
他和方世怀确实是遇上了刺客，而这刺客程暮雪知道是冲他而来的，居然派了暗麟府的杀手过来。暗麟府无处不在，只认钱做事，手下各个都是高手。方世怀一人对战三个杀手，又要护着程暮雪，不过副将也不是什么小鱼小虾的人物，对战之时打成平手，杀手见讨不到便宜便也作罢离去。不过方世怀也遭暗算，胸口被刺了一剑。这一击伤口颇深啊，方世怀想带程暮雪回去却失去了意识。  
平日如果这路是仔细记着路，程暮雪是能用身体记忆着走来的路。可刚刚方世怀拉着他胡乱的逃走，这下他可记不清了。程暮雪拖着方世怀乱走，路上方副将被磕磕绊绊的伤口程暮雪估计也加深了。  
程暮雪也没什么力，就和方副将呆在一棵树下。程暮雪也知这深山野兽众多，也担心这山里的野兽伤了他们。正当程暮雪烦恼之际，听到了很轻的脚步声。程暮雪抱紧怀中的方世怀，似乎这样就能保护他一样。  
他感受到有个东西靠近他，然后轻轻撞了撞他的手臂，发出了“呜呜”声，似有些痛苦。程暮雪轻轻放开方世怀，让他躺好。然后伸手摸了摸这个东西，摸到柔软的毛发，再往下摸了摸，然后这东西发出更大的惨叫似很痛。程暮雪为这老虎拔掉了箭，应当是那个公子哥把他射伤了却被它逃掉了。  
程暮雪摸了摸这老虎的脚，觉得有些潮湿，程暮雪摸到的是老虎受伤流的血。  
“你们怎么一个两个都受伤了。我一个盲人该如何是好啊？”程暮雪有些无奈的摸了摸老虎的头，这他该如何，他又看不见，受伤的是他该有多好啊。老虎用头蹭了蹭程暮雪，好像在撒娇一样。  
突然程暮雪觉得有东西落下，愣了一会儿闻到了雨水的气味。真是祸不单行，还下雨了。老虎站起来用头推了推程暮雪，程暮雪没明白，老虎又推了推程暮雪。程暮雪明白了，它是要带他到一个安全的地方。  
程暮雪转过身摸索着想要把方世怀扶起，老虎走过去，程暮雪生怕老虎把方世怀吃了双手张开拦住。“这可不是你的食物。”老虎有用头蹭了蹭程暮雪，表示绝无此意。程暮雪确定老虎不会伤害方世怀就把手放下。  
老虎叼着方世怀的衣服，拖着他走。程暮雪也摸着老虎，就这样两人一虎慢慢的走到了现在的这个山洞。  
程暮雪艰辛的处理了方世怀的伤口，实际上他也不知道他处理了没。他又看不见，这个时候他真的有点讨厌自己。  
“方副将，你什么时候醒呢？”程暮雪用手轻抚着方世怀的脸，他此刻是真的有些无助。雨一直下，程暮雪走到洞口用手接雨水喝下。又想到方世怀也得喝水，就把身上的衣服又扯下一块，让雨水弄湿。走到方世怀旁边坐下，摸了摸方世怀的脸，确定嘴巴的位置，用手把布上的水挤给方世怀喝。


	5. 第五章

“轰隆”雨越下越大，还打起了雷。程暮雪对于雷声是有恐惧的，他缩了缩脖子有些发抖。  
“轰隆！！！”这雷打得更大了，程暮雪赶紧躺下缩进方世怀的怀里盖着耳朵。  
“方副将，对不住了。”程暮雪嘴里还在道歉，不过方世怀也听不见。突然，程暮雪感觉到压着耳朵的手一沉。老虎见程暮雪害怕，趴在程暮雪身侧，用脚掌盖着程暮雪的耳朵。  
“谢谢。”程暮雪道了声谢谢，老虎好似听到了一样压着程暮雪的脚掌抬起来又放下来。好像在回应程暮雪。程暮雪在老虎的安慰下，方世怀的怀中安稳的睡去。  
方世怀醒来的时候，只觉胸口非常疼痛，想要把手抬起来的时候才惊觉手臂有些许沉。扭头就看到一张清秀的脸出现在他眼前，清香的气味萦绕他的鼻尖。  
刚刚方世怀的动作让沉睡中的程暮雪皱了皱眉，可是却没有醒来，头还蹭了蹭方世怀的脖子，搁在方世怀上的手抱得更紧了。程暮雪被沐如雪做的抱枕养成的习惯，现在入睡一定会不自觉抱着什么才睡觉。  
这可苦了方世怀，受伤了也不敢动，疼得脸上冷汗直流也不敢做声。忍了许久，方世怀逐渐习惯了疼痛感，缓缓呼吸，静静看着怀中的人。  
冷风从洞口吹进，程暮雪抖动了一下，又把方世怀抱得更紧。方世怀把盖在他身上的披风往程暮雪的方向挪去。突然听到一声低啸，从山洞里步伐蹒跚地走出来一只白虎，它那凶恶的大眼睛往方世怀和程慕雪的方向望去，一条大尾巴不停摇摆。  
方世怀瞳孔放大，另一只手拿起想要轻拍程暮雪让他逃命。不料因紧张动作太大，扯到伤口，发出疼痛的呻吟。  
“嗯…”程暮雪缓缓睁开无神的双眼，从方世怀怀里坐起。   
“啊！”  
“对不住，你没事吧！”程暮雪被这声惨叫吓了一跳。程暮雪坐起时，忘了他身旁睡着方世怀，坐直身子时想找支撑点还往方世怀的伤口上压去。  
“没事，程少主你快走！”方世怀忍住疼痛，拉着程暮雪想让他逃离山洞，白虎白虎还是越发靠近了。  
“怎么了?”程暮雪疑惑的问。方世怀艰难的撑起身体，那只白虎一拐一拐地慢慢走来，完了！他们这下得成为这白虎肚中的食物了。  
“小黑，你也醒啦。”程暮雪听到了白虎的脚步声，高兴地唤那只白虎。方世怀见那只白虎似乎也很是高兴地回应程暮雪，走来他的怀里蹭了蹭。  
方世怀愣着看着这场景，“程少主，这什么情况？”  
程暮雪仔细向方世怀说明白虎的来历，方世怀一边听眼神一直瞄着白虎。那白虎安静的趴着程暮雪旁边，在用鲜红的舌头舔着脚掌，有意无意的张开利爪又缩回。方世怀吞了吞口水，不自觉的把程暮雪往他身边拉近一点，怎知那只白虎看到了方世怀的动作，鼻孔出气好像对方世怀很是鄙视。坐起身子走进程暮雪，整个头靠在程暮雪的腿上，完全不把方世怀放在眼里，还打了个哈欠。  
“小黑，你真乖。”白虎躺在程暮雪的腿上，程暮雪还不嫌弃的任他躺好，摸了摸它的虎头。方世怀看得那叫心惊胆跳，瞪大眼睛吸了口气再缓缓吐气，似乎在安慰自己。  
这白虎的皮毛异常光亮，在这深山里生活竟也不脏。方世怀想必这是只极爱干净的白虎，被程暮雪一口小黑小黑的叫这反差的名字，方世怀因程暮雪盲不忍告诉他这是只白虎。不过这只白虎真有灵性，程暮雪说什么它都好像能回答似的，时而发出一两句呜咽声，时而蹭蹭程暮雪的手。  
“方副将，你能走吗？我也不知过了多久，小雪和文武该着急了。”程暮雪一边摸着小黑的头一边问。  
“应该是没问题的。”  
“那我先扶你起来好吗？”  
“好。”  
程暮雪把方世怀扶起，这人还没走几步路方世怀就突然疼得叫了一声。  
“方副将，要不你先把伤养好，我们再离开。”程暮雪觉方世怀的伤应当是很严重的，不然堂堂一副将怎么可能会发出如此疼的惨叫。  
“那就…委屈程少主了。”方世怀喘着气再缓缓坐下，白虎这时低吼一声。  
“小黑，你怎么了？”程暮雪坐下，摸了摸小黑。小黑似乎有点不高兴的来回踱步。  
“兴许是小黑他饿了。”方世怀说。  
“是吗？要不你去找点吃的吧？”程暮雪拍了拍小黑，小黑坐直身体情绪有些不好，程暮雪以为他在撒娇，站起来领着小黑到洞口，拍了拍他的身体。  
“去吧，可不能大家一起饿着。我们在这等你。”程暮雪对待小黑非常温柔，一点也不害怕这只深山来的不速之客。小黑往方世怀的方向望去，极其不情愿的跺了跺没受伤的脚，缓缓地走出山洞觅食。  
方世怀见小黑走远，不自觉松了口气。其实刚刚那番话方世怀说得十分心虚，幸好程暮雪看不见，不然如果他知道方世怀在骗他不知道会不会生气。  
方世怀的伤虽说重，但不伤及要害，他打仗时有比这更严重的伤，他晕了醒了的提起弓箭照样能上战场。原本方世怀是真的打算带程暮雪离开的，只不过方世怀看着身体上那被包扎得乱七八糟的伤口，心中突然一软，一开口声音就极其虚弱的演了一下。  
他也不知为何这样，只不过有一种想要和程暮雪呆在一起的冲动。也就多那么一两天，跟小雪姑娘借个人…应该没什么的吧…  
想到沐如雪，方世怀就把小黑和沐如雪联想起来。他似乎也不受这只白虎待见啊。这白虎是真有灵性，他刚刚居然被一只畜生看穿了他龌龊的想法。  
程暮雪走到方世怀的身边，蹲下，样子显得异常乖巧。方世怀就看着程暮雪，听听他想说什么。  
“方副将，你饿吗？要不我出去给你找吃的。”程暮雪问，其实是他有些饿了。这个时候沐如雪早就做到了好吃的点心给他备上了。他这都不知过了多久，早就饿了。  
“我陪你去吧，你一个人怎么找？”方世怀柔声的说，程暮雪这个样子像个小白兔一样，单纯人畜无害的样子非常可爱。要不是因为怕吓到程暮雪，方世怀真的很想要揉一揉他的头。  
“可是，你不是受伤了吗？”程暮雪说得有些委屈，手抱着脚，脸搭在脚上，往方世怀的方向望去。程暮雪白皙的脸上此时有一些通红，嘴角无意的噘起，还皱了皱鼻子，身子缩在一起，真的像兔子一样，显得娇小玲珑。  
方世怀心想还好程暮雪看不见，他才能肆无忌惮的看着他。  
“咳咳咳…是啊，那就得有劳程少主帮个忙，扶一扶我这受伤的无用之人。”方世怀假意咳了几声，有多弱装多弱，在程暮雪的搀扶下站稳，整个身体还往程暮雪身上靠。  
一股清香萦绕方世怀的鼻尖，方世怀觉得自己就像个好色之徒，贪婪着程暮雪身上的味道。同样是男人，为什么程暮雪却这么香，不浓不淡闻着却非常舒服。  
“那个…方副将，该往哪走？”  
“额，直走。”方世怀稍微直起身子给程暮雪指路。  
“好。”程暮雪扶着方世怀往前，方世怀没说往哪走他也就不敢停下。  
方才他感觉到脖子有热气，他是一步也不敢动，屏住呼吸。刚刚方副将好像靠得太近了，那一瞬间程暮雪的心像拨浪鼓一样“咚咚”响，跳得有些快。


	6. 第六章

程暮雪像个娃娃一样，方世怀让他往东走他就走东，走西就走西。突然不知道想到什么觉得好笑，便笑了出来。  
“怎么了？”方世怀问。  
“没什么，只是觉得之前你还扶着我走路，现在就对调了，突然觉得有些好笑。”程暮雪笑说。  
“见笑了，是我没用。”方世怀开玩笑说。  
“我一个瞎子和你一个暂时行动不便的伤患倒也合作无间。”程暮雪轻笑。  
“嗯，程少主我们现在是绑在绳子上的蚂蚱了，谁也离不开谁。咱两都算同生共死了，所以说…”方世怀说到一半没有继续说下去，惹得程暮雪有些心痒难耐。话直说一半是很难受的。  
“所以说什么呢？”程暮雪停下脚步忍不住问。  
“所以说…”方世怀有些难以启齿，抿了抿嘴。他很紧张，为什么这两个字这么难说出口。  
程暮雪皱起了眉头，这人看不见，能使的就只有耳朵。方副将，这话怎么说一半不说一半。他是瞎了可方世怀又不是哑巴。  
“所以说暮雪，你唤我世怀可好？”方世怀这句话说得很轻，他几乎是强忍着颤抖的嘴说出口，然后静静的等程暮雪回答。  
程暮雪是愣着了，方世怀觉得是不是他太唐突了！唤我世怀可好？这什么话，怎么说起来这么暧昧，看把人吓着了吧！方世怀在内心把自己骂了八百遍。  
果然让程暮雪叫名字好生勉强。方世怀想这也是才见过两次面，把人带出来又强制把人留下，也没多少熟悉。怎么能让人直呼名字，装什么熟？  
“好啊…甚好…世怀…兄…世怀兄甚好…甚好…”正当方世怀想要让程暮雪不要勉强的时候，程暮雪开口了。方世怀瞧见程暮雪脸都红透了，他觉得自己也好不到哪儿，两人同时别过脸去。突然觉得此时的空气，有点难以让人呼吸。  
这也不能怪程暮雪，除了他像母亲一样的柳茹慧，就没人会唤他暮雪。从方世怀嘴里听到自己的名字，有些异样的感觉。  
方世怀突然抑制不住的窃笑，果然甚好…非常好！刚刚有一丝抑郁失望的心情都被打散了，突然觉得心情异常开朗，阳光明媚，天气晴朗，阳光普照！简直好得他不知道该如何形容了。不过这两人经历这一遭突然又陷入了尴尬的沉默…  
“世怀兄…”  
“暮雪…”  
两人同时唤彼此的名字，程暮雪觉得自己的脸真的好热。这明明都要入冬了，昨晚睡觉时他还有些冷。为什么此刻却觉得好热。  
“我们…”  
“我们…”  
这两人开口像掐准时机似的，都是同时说话。  
“暮雪，你先说吧。”这一声“暮雪”，方世怀唤得可不见外了，既然程暮雪都说甚好，他就该好好领这份情。  
“世怀…兄，我想喝水。”程暮雪像鸵鸟一样低着头说话，他不好意思向着方世怀说话。方世怀是整个耳朵靠近程暮雪的脸才去听程暮雪说话的。  
程暮雪的名字方世怀是唤得非常顺口，方世怀的名字程暮雪不好意思直接叫，得加上个“兄”字才敢唤。  
“好！暮雪，甚好！我们去找水。”这句甚好听得程暮雪耳根都热了。也不问方向直接拉着方世怀走。结果范世怀反而手一使力把程暮雪拉向自己的怀里。  
“哇！”这一下，撞得方世怀哇哇直叫。胸口的血直流而下，把程暮雪的衣袖染得都是血。刚刚程暮雪差点就撞树上了，幸好他眼捷手快。不过他应该是高兴过头，脑子不好使，忘了自己身上有伤。  
“你怎么了？”程暮雪被他抱在怀里，也不敢乱动生怕又把人弄得更伤了。  
“没事，暮雪，别怕，你让我撑一撑，我伤口裂了。”说完方世怀整个脑袋靠在程暮雪的脖子，冷汗直流。程暮雪像个木桩一样笔直的站着，方世怀无意的低吟被他听在耳力，很是痛苦。  
程暮雪伸出手来，拍了怕方世怀的肩膀，像安慰小孩一样。方世怀闭起眼睛缓一缓，不知是不是程暮雪的安慰奏效了，他居然不疼了。方世怀撑起身体，看着程暮雪。这衣服都被他弄得惨不忍睹了，梳得整齐的头发也变得有些凌乱。  
“还疼吗？”程暮雪是着实担心，他看不见，也不知这伤口如何。方世怀抬手把程暮雪掉落下来的头发顺到耳后。程暮雪觉得这动作好像有点太过亲昵。  
“没事，暮雪，我们继续走吧。”方世怀拉着程暮雪的手。  
“世怀兄，你能走吗？”方世怀牵起他的手，程暮雪有些自责,他是不是拖后腿了？  
“我能走，就是会比较慢一点。”方世怀柔声的说。  
“哦…”程暮雪说得非常失落，程暮雪的情绪什么都会摆在脸上。方世怀觉得他是要好好解释，不能让程暮雪有觉得自己没用的自责情绪出现。  
“暮雪，你刚刚差点撞树上了。”听到这话程暮雪头低得更低了，心想果然是他拖后腿了。  
“你这主要原因是带着我，你要是没有我这个包袱走路定不会被身前障碍影响。之前在宁王府你不就一个人在花园里，没磕着就能直接找到座位。当时我想你是不是真的看不见，才把围在你眼睛的白布给摘了。所以不是你拖我后腿，是我拖你后腿，没有我你能走得好好的。”这话方世怀说的是真的，他观察过程暮雪，程暮雪虽眼盲可是心细，他自己一个人走的时候都能仔细避过障碍。倒是他的错，刚刚是他把人给弄慌张了。  
听到方世怀这么说，程暮雪脸色稍微转好。  
“不过呢，现在既然你有我这个包袱，不如就好好依靠我。小雪姑娘若到时问起说，“你不是副将吗？为何如此无用？”我也可以说我背负着伤，带着程少主找水了。也许能让小雪姑娘少骂两句。”  
方世怀模仿沐如雪说话，把程暮雪给逗笑了。这的确会像是沐如雪说的话，不过可能方世怀会被骂得更严重。沐如雪要真骂起人来，这嘴像瀑布一样停不下来。程暮雪，有点不忍告诉方世怀。  
方世怀牵着程暮雪找到了一条河，河底清澈见底，水波粼粼。程暮雪蹲下来，用闲置的手深进水中。碰到水面就凉得程暮雪不自觉缩手，手再适应了一会儿就用手盛上来喝了一口。  
水甘甜，清凉，程暮雪干渴的喉咙得到了滋润。这个过程，方世怀可不敢放开程暮雪的手，生怕程暮雪掉进河里。天气逐渐转凉，这人下水可会被冻成冰棍。  
“世怀兄，你不喝吗？”程暮雪问。  
这问题方世怀就不知如何回答了，这蹲下来的动作就会把伤口扯到了。程暮雪见方世怀不说话，突然也想到了方世怀有伤。  
“你先坐下。”程暮雪扯了扯方世怀拉着他的手，示意他坐下。方世怀也非常听话的，寻了个让他舒服的方式坐下。  
“世怀兄，你的手先放开。”程暮雪想给方世怀盛水，却发现方世怀把他抓得很紧。方世怀听到后赶紧放开，尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。  
程暮雪先是站起来，然后绕到方世怀身后。  
“世怀兄，你多担待。”方世怀好奇程暮雪为什么这么说，下一秒程暮雪低下身子，双手轻触方世怀的脖子，再慢慢往上摸到了柔弱的嘴唇，然后赶紧把手收回。  
“对不住，世怀兄，我只是要确认下位置。”程暮雪像做错事的小孩，两手往后。他刚刚一不小心碰到了方世怀的嘴唇。  
“没关系。”   
方世怀此刻在轻轻摸着刚刚被程暮雪摸过的嘴唇，刚刚那双触碰他嘴唇的手异常温热。还有些颤抖，方世怀看着程暮雪的背影不自觉咽口水。  
一些不该有的想法漂浮在脑海中，他觉得自己真的是疯了…怎么能有这些龌龊的想法，程暮雪是想要与他交心。他脑海里想的都是些什么！他真想扇自己两巴掌。  
然后，程暮雪双手都伸进水里，把水盛进双手，双手紧紧并拢，生怕水漏出来。他绕道方世怀身后。他刚刚量好了位置，双手准确的环绕在方世怀的脖子上，双手就在方世怀嘴唇的位置。  
“喝吧。”凉风从方世怀头顶吹过，方世怀看着这双皙白的手，低头慢慢把这手中的水喝完。


	7. 第七章

喝完水，方世怀带着程暮雪会山洞。路上见到一株结满青色果子的植物，想到程暮雪饿了。给程暮雪摘了一颗，程暮雪说果子甜甜的很好吃。方世怀便又摘了好几颗给程暮雪拿着，然后两人回到了山洞。  
回到去，小黑吃饱了，趴着舔舐着他的利爪。方世怀还是有些怕这只白虎，猎物在他眼前就是被射杀。这又不是小猫还是小狗，他想象不了他和这些猛兽共存的画面。通常不是他死就是它死，可程暮雪却把他当宠物了。  
程暮雪坐在小黑身旁，小黑直起身子蹭了蹭程暮雪撒娇。见天色见黑，方世怀刚刚顺手捡到了些柴火便坐在一旁生火。  
“小黑，你干什么？”程暮雪有些生气的责骂白虎，方世怀望过去。只见刚刚摘到的果子被小黑打落，散了一地。小黑似乎怕程暮雪吃了这些果子，还把果子踩烂了。方世怀觉得这白虎很爱干净的，可是果子踩烂了以后它也不舔干净而是寻了个地用力想蹭干净刚刚踩果子的脚掌。  
“暮雪，没事，我再去给你摘些果子。”方世怀见程暮雪生气了，嘴唇还无意撅起，不自觉笑了笑。  
“好…”程暮雪只好乖乖的答应了，这折腾了一天他实在是有点饿也有点累。  
小黑见程暮雪生气，走过来讨好似的头颅蹭了蹭，程暮雪并不理他，推了推小黑的头，别过身去。这小白兔生气起来真的很可爱。小黑似乎有些委屈的“呜呜”叫，程暮雪似乎有些心软又转过去摸了摸小黑的头。  
“算了，原谅你了。不许再这样，不然…”程暮雪一时语塞不知道要说什么，方世怀就静静的在一旁看。  
“不然…我…我不要你了！”这一番话说出来程暮雪都觉得自己有些小孩子气，方世怀忍住才没有笑出声。  
“咳咳，暮雪，你们好好待着。我去去就回。”方世怀说完就往外走，他得在天黑前给程暮雪找吃的。他不吃没关系，可程暮雪不能饿着。  
方世怀走之前已经把火生好了，程暮雪坐在柴火旁等着方世怀给他找吃的回来。  
不知道是这柴火是不是太猛了，程暮雪觉得身体有些热。  
“为什么这么热？”程暮雪反问，这实在是热得有些难忍，他用手扯了扯衣襟。然后离开了火源，走到洞口旁坐着，想让这凉风把这热吹散。可是只觉得越来越热，呼吸急促，汗流浃背，实在是痛苦难忍。  
小黑也察觉了程暮雪的异样，焦急的在程暮雪身边来回踱步。突然程暮雪只听见小黑咆哮一声冲出山洞。  
方世怀听到老虎的叫声，以为程暮雪被小黑吃了，抱着果子忍着疼痛往山东的方向跑去。  
在回洞口得路上，他看见了白虎跑了过来。方世怀来不及躲，白虎把方世怀扑倒。方世怀眼冒金星，刚捡到的果子又撒了一地，这胸口上的伤怕是要废了。  
小黑用利齿扯着方世怀的衣服，很是着急。方世怀惊觉糟了，该是程暮雪出了什么事。难道是杀手回来寻仇了？不顾身上的伤，疯了一样的跑回去。  
结果跑到山洞，程暮雪却不见了。  
小黑又扯了扯方世怀的衣角，方世怀了然，跟着小黑走。结果走到了今天和程暮雪去过的河边。  
河岸上程暮雪的衣物被丢了一地，程暮雪赤裸着身体整个人浸泡在河水中，抱着自己的身子，冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
“暮雪！你是疯了吗？快上来！”方世怀非常着急边吼边下水。这河水非常冰凉，若方世怀没带伤这对他来说根本不成问题，他在兵营内接受过训练。可现在方世怀有伤一碰到河水，他就感觉他这水钻进他的伤口，血液都快凝结了，疼得他直喘气。  
伤口虽疼可脑海里却想着，程暮雪怎么受得住？这身子板这么瘦弱，这样得生病了。  
方世怀艰难的走到程暮雪身边，刚刚程暮雪一直背对着他。他把程暮雪转身来，却看到那清秀的脸红得像欲滴的血，好看的唇低喘着气，那原本干净清澈的眼盈着泪水充满情欲。  
“你…你…”方世怀看到此番此景，惊得说不出话来。  
“我好热…”程暮雪整个人紧紧的往方世怀身上靠，方世怀感受到身下的某处被顶着。方世怀不敢动弹，他终于知道为何小黑刚刚把果子打落了。这是它的地界，它定是知道这果子误食了的结果是如何。  
“我真的好热…”程暮雪双手圈着方世怀的脖子，他真的很难受。这误食情药该如何忍，现在又没有药师，该怎么办？  
程暮雪一直在蹭方世怀，蹭得方世怀感觉得血液都往身下的某处流动。  
“暮雪。”方世怀扯开程暮雪的手抓紧，试图想让他冷静。方世怀觉得此刻程暮雪误食果子，并不清醒，他并不能乘人之危。程暮雪是皎皎君子，他怎么可以行小人之事。  
程暮雪非常委屈，眼泪决堤，他真的好难受。他挣脱开方世怀，转身整个人往水中沉下。方世怀是在他头落水的下一秒马上将人捞起。  
程暮雪背对着方世怀，方世怀抱着程暮雪的腰。  
“暮雪，听话，我帮你。”方世怀柔声的说，可程暮雪此时怎么可能还能抑制得了这种濒临死亡的感觉。他想要挣脱方世怀的手，可是方世怀因怕程暮雪像刚刚一样一头栽进水里，就把人牢牢抱紧。  
方世怀把程暮雪的脸转过来，亲吻他的薄唇。程暮雪开始有些反抗，可方世怀那给他机会逃脱，用手固定这程暮雪的头不让他挣脱，舌尖闯入程暮雪的嘴里，与之交缠。  
“唔…”程暮雪被吻得喘不过气，方世怀才放开他的唇，转而亲吻他的纤细的脖子。  
“嗯…”程暮雪舒服得不自觉咬着嘴唇，方世怀所到之处都异常燥热。方世怀用闲置的手挑逗着程暮雪胸前的蓓蕾。程暮雪因眼盲，而身体非常敏感，还吃了果子，方世怀一碰他就忍不住颤抖，嘴里不断发出娇喘。  
方世怀把人抱上河岸，放倒在衣物上。天色早已变暗，月光下的程暮雪白皙的皮肤早已染红，墨发散落。那晶亮的双眼，拽着泪水，整个人显得楚楚可怜。  
“哈啊…啊…”方世怀跪坐在程暮雪的身上，吸吮着程暮雪胸前蓓蕾，另一只手也没有闲置抚摸着另一边。程暮雪不自觉抽搐，拱起身子，身下不自觉蹭到方世怀。  
方世怀放开双手撑在程暮雪的头轻笑，“暮雪，调皮了。”  
程暮雪见方世怀没有动作了，安耐不住的抓着方世怀的手，脑袋不自觉的蹭着方世怀的手。这个动作倒像小黑和程暮雪撒娇的时候一样。方世怀忍不住低头轻咬了一下程暮雪的朱唇，程暮雪不满的“唔”了一声。方世怀又逼着程暮雪和他的香舌交缠。  
“唔…唔…”被封住的嘴唇突然发出舒服的呜咽声，方世怀吻到一半时把手往下握住了那个刚刚一直顶着他的小东西。  
“嗯…啊…”方世怀离开他的唇，往下慢慢轻吻，手也没有闲着一直缓解程暮雪身下的小东西。方世怀的唇所到之处都惹得程暮雪不自觉发抖。  
方世怀突然想要使坏，放开了程暮雪，撑起身子看着身下这可怜的人儿。程暮雪这欲出不出的难耐又回来了，不满的哭咽着。  
“暮雪，我是谁？”方世怀的便问，双手轻轻捏着程暮雪的腰部。这程暮雪那受得了，身体不自觉供起来，小东西又顶到了方世怀。  
“你不说我就不继续。”方世怀花了很大的能耐才克制住不把人给办了。  
“嗯…世…怀兄…”程暮雪委屈的说着。  
“世怀，把“兄”去掉。”说完又捏了捏程暮雪的腰，程暮雪受不了又哭了。  
“世怀。”这一声世怀叫得充满情欲，方世怀真觉得程暮雪是个会吸血的妖精。  
低头亲吻着程暮雪的脸颊，把泪水都吻去。  
“乖孩子，给你奖励。”说完把程暮雪的双脚撑开，头往下吸住这小东西。  
“啊！”程暮雪在方世怀嘴一碰到时就紧绷着身体，然后化成一滩水。方世怀一手抓着程暮雪的手指交缠在一起，一手扶着程暮雪的腰。程暮雪的手忍不住拽着方世怀的头发任由方世怀舔舐吸吮胡乱的叫着方世怀的名字。  
最后，一股涩苦的味道填满方世怀的口。程暮雪得到的纾解之后，恢复平静，变得非常疲惫。


	8. 第八章

湿润的眼睛有一下没一下的闭眼再睁开，方世怀用手背抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“睡吧。”听到方世怀这样说，程暮雪闭起双眼，脸颊红潮未退，方世怀亲了亲程暮雪的脸颊。  
方世怀望了望自己苦笑，自己衣物未解就帮程暮雪做了这档事。自己随意的解决后，抱着程暮雪到水里清洗。  
程暮雪碰到水，一冷着就立马抱紧了方世怀的脖子，皱眉可眼睛也未睁开，看来真的是累坏了。  
“很快就好了。”方世怀柔声安慰，快速的将人清理好了，穿戴衣物，把人抱回山洞。  
方世怀把人安置好，用披风裹紧，重新点燃柴火。  
方世怀才要坐下来，突然胸口疼得厉害。刚刚忙着做事，都忘了自己有伤口了，这下放松了才想起自己有伤。方世怀靠着墙壁，缓缓坐在程暮雪身侧，解开胸前早已染红的布。这剑伤压根儿就没好好修复，里面的肉都翻了出来，这还好杀手刺偏了，不然方世怀真的得见阎王了。  
方世怀重新包扎好自己的伤口，早已冷汗涔涔，在一旁大口喘息。见程暮雪睡得不舒服，又让程暮雪枕着他的腿睡。  
小黑此时正乖乖的躺在程暮雪的身侧，看着程暮雪。方世怀心想，这只白虎不光有灵性，还有道德。方世怀把程暮雪抱上岸的时候它就已经很识趣的消失了，真是只有教育的白虎。  
方世怀低头看着程暮雪安睡的脸庞，明日该如何呢？这暮雪是不清醒之下被他侵犯了，可是这是因为没办法了他才行此下策。程暮雪如此善解人意，应当不会责怪他的…对吧？  
可刚刚他好像还很过分的逗弄了程暮雪，要是程暮雪记起这该如何是好。不过方世怀回忆起程暮雪刚刚的模样，他忍不了他觉得实数人之常情，幸好是他，要被别人瞧见该如何。  
想着想着, 方世怀也因太累了不自觉睡去。  
“程少主！方副将！”  
“程少主！方副将！”  
“程少主！方副将！”  
方世怀隐约听到有人喊他。他缓缓睁眼，看见小黑站在他面前看着他，吓了一跳，头往后撞到山里的石壁。  
“嘶！”方世怀这一下撞得很重，虽然和小黑处了处了几天，但是他还是适应不了一睁眼就看到白虎。  
“嗯…”程暮雪在睡梦中被方世怀这样扰了一下，有些不满的扭动头部，头有意无意的蹭到方世怀的某一个部位。方世怀回忆起昨日的场景，被磨蹭的部位有些精神。  
“程少主！方副将！”  
方世怀又听到有人叫他和程暮雪，这精神起来的部位突然就软了下来，该是有人来寻他们了。小黑的头往外看，提起脚就往外走去。  
“小黑，你等等！”方世怀唤小黑的名字，可小黑明显的不听方世怀的话。这白虎这样大摇大摆的走出去，这找他们的人不得把它剁了。  
“暮雪。”方世怀拍了拍程暮雪的肩膀，怎么唤不醒呢？伸手摸一摸程暮雪的脸，糟了！程暮雪发烧了，定是昨日冷天下水，真的给病找了。  
方世怀忍着痛，把程暮雪抱起来。走了没几步就看见一堆人拉着弓箭对着小黑。小黑咧着牙来回踱步。  
“等等！”方世怀赶紧制止，这把小黑弄没了，程暮雪肯定会伤心的。  
小黑听到方世怀的声音，头往后扭慢步走向方世怀。  
“方副将，小心！”一个士兵说。  
“弓箭放下！”方世怀命令，士兵听令把弓箭放下。只见白虎走过去，蹲坐在方世怀身旁。  
“过来吧，没事。”方世怀道。  
众人认为方副将是神人啊，居然能让白虎俯首称臣。然而方世怀知道，小黑是因为程暮雪。  
方世怀全程抱着程暮雪走回营帐，这一走方世怀才知道原来他带着程暮雪走了很远，这兽灵山地形原来不小啊。  
“少主！”沐如雪从营帐被凤弈一拐一拐的搀扶出营帐。  
“小雪姑娘，他病了。”方世怀说，程文武听到赶紧把人抱走进营帐。沐如雪担心的也跟着进营帐。  
沐如雪眼神都没给凤弈，陛下叹了口气，“刘公公，叫太医。”吩咐完也跟着进去看程少主。  
可怜的方世怀，无人问津，眼神一直粘着程暮雪直到他被抱入营帐。  
“方副将，这白虎该如何？”一人问道，方世怀眼神往后看，小黑一直跟着。它是铁了心的认主了。  
“好生照顾这只白虎。”吩咐完，转身就先去处理伤口。  
“小雪姑娘，程少主受了些风寒，我开几服药，按时服药就好了。”  
“多谢太医，小武你跟着太医去抓药。”沐如雪俯身谢过太医，吩咐程文武跟着。太医转身看见凤弈在瞪着他，太医以为自己做错了什么神色紧张的离开。  
沐如雪对太医都比他温柔，这几天沐如雪可没什么给他好眼色瞧。沐如雪用布给程暮雪擦脸，凤弈靠近都没注意到。  
“这下安心了吧？”凤弈在沐如雪的耳边说，吓了沐如雪一跳，扭头这一下唇擦过凤弈的唇。沐如雪身体往后，凤弈往前迅速亲了一下，然后直起身子一脸得意的笑。  
“小雪，这奖励我收下了。”凤弈欢快的说着，整个人春光满面。  
“不要脸！”这一下没注意沐如雪就被占便宜了，她有些恼怒。  
“咳咳！”程文武刚刚在他们亲的时候就进来了，这两人真是没看住一会儿就肆无忌惮的秀恩爱啊。  
“你们先出去，我帮少主更衣。”程文武，拉开营帐的门帘对他们下逐客令。沐如雪立即走了出去，又是没给凤弈任何眼神，可凤弈是满脸笑容的出去。这下人们见凤弈一脸笑容的都吓到了，他们陛下何时笑得这么开心过，可是这陛下的宝贝怎么反而脸色不大好？  
“小雪，你进来一下。”程文武拉开门帘对沐如雪说，沐如雪见他神色担忧就着急的进去。  
“陛下，请您在这等一会儿。”凤弈原本想要跟着进去直接被程文武拒绝了。  
“怎么了？”沐如雪问。  
“你过来看看，少主这脖子上怎么有红斑？是不是被人下毒了？”程文武拉开程暮雪的脖子给沐如雪看。  
沐如雪一脸疑惑，“这什么呀？”  
“胸口上也有。”程文武继续往下拉，只见沐如雪先是皱眉转而瞪大眼睛，然后用手盖着嘴。  
“怎么了？这真中毒了吗？”程文武着急的说，见沐如雪这反应，想要转身叫太医了。  
“等等！你给我回来！”沐如雪赶紧拉着程文武，这要是找太医程暮雪这脸是真的不要了。  
“那你说说这是什么？”程文武皱着眉问。


	9. 第九章

“这…你不是吧？…你真不懂吗？”沐如雪一脸震惊，这程文武都十七岁了，这东西她一个姑娘还要教吗？  
“什么呀这是？”程文武抓头，一脸疑惑。不就是不懂才把人拉进来问吗！沐如雪见识多广，平日里少主说拿不定主意的就问沐如雪。可沐如雪为什么一脸吃了苍蝇一样的看着他。  
沐如雪扶额，“少主这不是什么中毒…这吻…红斑过几天就消失。”  
程文武听沐如雪说也就放心了。  
“这几天天气凉，少主也病了。你给他衣服穿得严实一点，这些红斑虽不是什么严重的伤，但不能吹冷风，否则后果不堪设想。”沐如雪一本正经地忽悠程文武，她现在没兴趣教育他那些方面的事。  
程文武点点头，沐如雪站起来拍了拍他的肩膀。“小武啊…”然后一脸担忧的看着程文武。  
“干嘛？”程文武皱眉问。沐如雪一脸欲言又止，咬唇好像有什么事情难以启齿。接着摇了摇头，“没什么，你照顾好少主，我去找那个杀千刀的方副将。”说完又拍了拍程文武的肩膀，撸起袖子沐如雪就一拐一拐的走去营帐。  
“你下手别太重啊！”程文武挥了挥手说，这沐如雪要做什么向来都有她的“道理”。这一看就是要打人的架势，他略了解沐如雪一些脾性，不过出发点都是对程暮雪好的也就不管她了。  
“你家少主又怎么了？”一出营帐，凤弈挑眉就问。怎么一惊一乍的，这人是折了还是怎样？  
“方世怀呢？”沐如雪怒气冲冲的问。  
“怎么了？”凤弈见沐如雪一脸要杀人的样子。方世怀把人给怎么样了吗？  
“小雪娘娘，方副将在那边的营帐休息呢。”宫女给沐如雪指条路，沐如雪这气在上头也没理会这一句娘娘，一拐一拐的往方世怀的营帐走。  
凤弈觉得这句娘娘叫得非常好，叫刘公公给这宫女赏赐，迈开脚步走过去扶着沐如雪。被沐如雪一边推开，又黏上来，一点也不介意。沐如雪见这人像狗皮膏药一样甩不掉便由着他。  
“方世怀，你丫的！”沐如雪一进去就对着方世怀大吼。  
方世怀扶着伤口，站起来。方世怀英俊的脸这几天下来已经变得发白没有血色，沐如雪也不顾他的伤口，想要一脚踢下去。  
“这可使不得啊！小雪姑娘，你这一脚下去世怀得废了！”林将军迅速挡在方世怀面前。  
“林将军。”方世怀拍了拍林将军的肩，示意他没事。  
沐如雪抿了抿嘴，撇过脸去。  
“参见，陛下。”林将军和方世怀瞧见凤弈拱手行礼。凤弈挥了挥手免礼。  
“方副将，这几日护着程少主辛苦了。”凤弈两手放在背后说，脸色稍有些满意。要不是这么一出，沐如雪也不会跟他有着几日的相处，实属难得。  
“臣不敢当，是臣无用，被刺客所伤还害程少主几日都不得回府。是臣失职，请陛下降罪。”方世怀一脸亏欠，跪在地上请罪。  
“你丫的！你当然有罪！你！@#￥！%！，我少主好好一个人跟你出去，你没照顾好他，遇上刺客还回不来？你这一副将怎么那么XX的没用！你XX的你还…你还…”沐如雪见林将军和凤弈也在，说到一半说不下去，林将军和凤弈都盯着她看。她说了很多奇奇怪怪的话，这些话他们都听不明白，可感觉并不是什么好话。  
凤弈觉得奇怪了，这什么东西真么难以启齿，向来伶牙俐齿骂人不眨眼的沐如雪竟然说不出来？  
“小雪姑娘…我…我有愧…”方世怀心中一凉，头低得更低了。小雪姑娘知道了，这也怪他昨日冲动起来留下了痕迹，应该是被瞧见了。  
“小雪，少主醒了！”程文武在营帐外大喊。  
“快扶我过去。”沐如雪听见程文武这么说，拍拍凤弈的肩膀让他这个人形拐杖搀扶，凤弈到是乐做其事。  
方世怀也站起来想要跟过去却被沐如雪瞪了一眼，这迈出去的脚又缩了回来。这场景林将军见了很是可怜，就像被丢弃的小狗一样。  
沐如雪离开后，方世怀一脸丧气的坐在榻上，这小眼神还一直盯着门帘。  
“你说这小雪姑娘是不是咱陛下的相好，怎么陛下对他千依百顺的？”林将军用手背拍了拍方世怀，可方世怀并不搭理他。这人回来怎么一脸快死了的模样，要不是他爱才真想一拳把人打死。  
“世怀，你这眼睛能把这破营帐盯穿了。”林将军双手抱着肩膀，对着方世怀说。  
“我不知道你和这程少主发生了什么，不过你要是就去看看，不要在这像个娘儿们一样。”林将军轻轻踢了方世怀一脚，纠结啥呢？大老爷们儿跟个姑娘家似的。  
方世怀叹了口气，又不说话。他怎么能说？他把人家程暮雪那个了，林将军会怎么看他？若是程暮雪记得没法原谅他怎么办？要是记不得，他又有些失落，可又怕程暮雪排斥，以为他是个变态。方世怀一个人想了一堆乱七八糟的事…这些他都没法跟林将军说出。  
“少主，你觉得怎么样？”沐如雪语气满是心疼，小心翼翼的把人扶起坐好。  
“我没事。”程暮雪靠在床头，温柔的说，因为生病的关系语气有些许薄弱。  
“吼！”突然一声野兽的咆哮声从营帐外传出。  
“妈呀，什么声音？”沐如雪被吓得抱紧自己。凤弈赶紧走过去抱着沐如雪，“没事。”  
“你给我滚开点！”沐如雪一手把人推开，凤弈这一瞬找不到着力点人往后倒。  
“沐如雪！你干嘛呢？”凤弈跌坐在地上用手指着沐如雪。  
“唉哟，陛下，您这是怎么了？”刘公公闻声进来看见凤弈跌倒了，赶紧过来把人扶起。  
“还不是因为你动手动脚的！”沐如雪扭头不管凤弈。程暮雪忍不住笑出了声，他被这两人逗得起色都骤然好了些许。  
“吼！”突然又听见这声野兽的吼叫声，叫得极其悲凉。  
“操！这是什么呀？”沐如雪真有些害怕了，脑海了想了许多奇奇怪怪的东西。  
“小雪别怕，是我在林子里遇到的一只老虎。”程暮雪拍了拍沐如雪，示意他不要害怕。  
程暮雪让人把小黑放进来，沐如雪见这么大只的白虎走进来，整个人跳起来闪到一边去。  
小黑走到程暮雪床榻旁，跳起两只前脚撑在床边，头蹭了蹭程暮雪。程暮雪摸了摸小黑的头，小黑被摸了头心满意足走到一旁安静的趴着，晃着尾巴，看起来很高兴。  
“少主，你这一趟还白捡了只宠物啊。”沐如雪站在一旁说，离得有点远，凤弈和程文武到是两个胆大包天的人，走过来研究这只自己走来的白虎。  
“是啊，小黑是自己走来的，可听话了。”程暮雪笑了笑说。  
“瞎啊！这是只白虎，什么小黑？”凤弈抱肩说，他忘了程暮雪就是个瞎子。  
“唉哟！”凤弈被沐如雪踢了一脚，程文武一脸活该的样子看着他。  
“程少主，是朕失言了。”凤弈被踢了一脚，才惊觉自己说错话了。  
“无妨。”程暮雪还是那个样子，和和气气的一脸无所谓。  
“小黑过来。”程暮雪拍了拍床榻。小黑听见程暮雪叫它，很听话的站起来，庞大的身躯跳上床榻。程暮雪给它挪了位置，它寻了个舒服的姿势睡下了。  
程文武和沐如雪长大嘴巴看着，凤弈也觉得有点意思。  
“少主，爱叫什么就叫什么，你看小黑不是乐意吗？”程文武说得有点骄傲。看看，我少主多强，连这林中之王都听它的。沐如雪也一脸我少主真厉害的点头。  
凤弈白了这两人一眼，这两人就是少主说什么就是什么的架势。他开始是一位沐如雪喜欢程暮雪，他也问过沐如雪是不是要做程暮雪的妻，被她骂了一顿。后来才发现，沐如雪是喜欢，可是这喜欢又不是男女之间的喜欢。沐如雪就是把程暮雪当成自己孩子一样，还是宠溺孩子的那种母亲。  
“程少主，好生歇息，入夜前朕就派人把你们送回去。”凤弈言毕，走到沐如雪身边把人抱起。  
“凤弈，你干什么？”沐如雪突然被抱起，推开凤弈。凤弈就放手，沐如雪反应快担心跌成狗吃屎就抱紧凤弈。  
凤弈高兴地，哈哈大笑又把人重新抱好，“小雪，你的身体比你的嘴诚实啊。”   
“你丫的我！@￥￥%！，放我下来！”  
“你确定吗？”  
“不是这样，你好好放！！凤弈！！！你！@#！￥！￥！%！”  
就这样两人吵吵闹闹的在程文武的目光下走出。  
“少主，不用帮小雪吗？”程文武刚刚想要拦着，可是程暮雪好像知道程文武要做什么，一开始就拉着他的手。  
“这是小雪的事情，你我都没有资格管。”程暮雪放开程文武说。  
“哦”程文武回答后，就转身去收拾东西。  
程暮雪头抱着小黑，枕着小黑的头颅。“原来你是白虎啊，你昨天干什么去啦？”他柔声的问小黑，不过小黑也回答不了他。刚醒来，什么都还没想清楚就，此时他终于有时间想想昨天发生什么事。  
他记得昨天他很热，该是那果子害的。体内是异常燥热，他急需要找东西帮他降火。小黑走后他就凭着记忆，走到河边…然后发生了什么呢？世怀兄好像来了，说帮他…  
想到这里程暮雪整个人坐起，他们昨日是做了什么不该不做事…他摸了摸自己唇，方世怀昨日是亲了这里。昨日的感觉越来越清晰，程暮雪突然有些心愿意乱。  
这情爱之事，程暮雪是没经历过的，他五岁就眼盲，对女孩子也没谈什么有兴趣，别人牵着他走，也当是帮忙而已，从来没想过什么情情爱爱的。他那是真的第一次经历这种事…居然还是个男人…  
“小武，进来！”程暮雪急冲冲的唤程文武。  
“少主，你怎么了？”程文武进来看见程暮雪脸都要红透了，还以为发生了什么事。  
“方副将呢？”程暮雪问。  
“在别处休息，要见他吗？”程文武见程暮雪还像有什么事要找方世怀。程暮雪点点头，程文武便去把人叫来。


	10. 第十章

程文武把人带进来，然后就在营帐内继续收拾东西。方世怀坐在椅子上，是一动也不敢动。

小黑瞥了一眼方世怀，还是一脸不待见他的样子。方世怀想，这只白虎和沐如雪真合得来，一定可以很好地相处。这人和宠物都不怎么待见他。

“暮雪…”

“世怀兄…”

两人同时开口说话，程暮雪觉得他们还挺有默契的。怎么每次说话的时候都同时叫对方的名字。

“你还好吗？”

“你还好吗？”

这又是同时出声，还问的同样的问题。气氛又好像又冷了一寸，一旁的程文武都感觉到自己的血液快凝固了。

“我很好，伤也处理好了，还行…”方世怀先开口，说明自己的情况。

“那就好…”程暮雪说了之后两人又恢复了安静。

程文武扭头看了看两人好像有话要说，他好像非常此时呆在这里打扰他们。

“少主，小雪刚刚叫我去帮忙他收拾东西，我先出去。你们慢慢聊。”程文武说完很识趣的溜走，还顺带把小黑带走。小黑对着方世怀鼻孔出气，居然也很乖巧的跟着出去了。程文武觉得这只白虎非常有慧根，听得懂人话啊。

程文武走后，这两人就像含着金子在嘴里一样，生怕开口就掉了。愣是一句话也不说，可是方世怀没有刚刚那么拘谨了。

“昨日，实在是抱歉。”这句抱歉居然是程暮雪先说的，他觉得该是自己的错，要不是他不小心吃了这果子，也不必让方世怀帮他做那些事。

“暮雪，这不怪你，是我…是我摘的果子。是我该说对不起。”方世怀觉得程暮雪真的太好了，太温柔了，明明是他先有的歹念。即使没有吃这果子，他对程暮雪从见到的第一眼开始早就有了不该有的想法。

程暮雪脸红耳赤，手抓紧被子。他是不知道自己此时是什么样，可是方世怀是赤裸裸的注释着他的一举一动。

“暮雪，其实真的不怪你？是我有私心。”方世怀眼睛直勾勾的一直盯着程暮雪，想要把他的每一个动作都印记在脑海里。

“啊？”

“我第一眼见到你就倾慕与你。”

时间在这一刻仿佛是静止的，方世怀是豁出去了。要是程暮雪讨厌觉得恶心，他就从此消失在他眼前。要是他不介意，他也可以试着努力让他喜欢。

程暮雪感觉自己心脏快跳出来了。方世怀在说什么，他们两个都是男人，虽听沐如雪说过有男人和男人在一起，也有富商会在家外和男宠在一起。可是程暮雪从没把他们两人往这方面想。

“暮雪，你是…觉得恶心吗？”后面几个字方世怀说得非常轻，程暮雪感觉到如果他说是，方世怀会非常失落。

“没有…只是我从未想过你对我…”说道这里程暮雪说不下去了，他不知道该如何回应方世怀的这份情，来得太过突然，他不知该如何招架。

方世怀此时咧嘴笑得异常开心，整个人松了一口气，程暮雪不介意就证明有机会。

“暮雪，你不用勉强自己，把我当成朋友即可。”方世怀说，然后慢慢变情人。

“我们不是已经是了吗？”程暮雪捏着被子，低着头说得非常小说。他的耳根都红了，

“是啊，我们已经是了。”方世怀双手拍拍大腿说，他把“我们”两字说得特别重，程暮雪感觉到自己脸都热了。

“少主，该走了。”沐如雪的声音从门外传来，她一进来就看见方世怀在里面。

“你怎么在这里？”沐如雪充满警惕的看着方世怀，她才不在一会儿这个家伙怎么进来了。

“我这就走。”程暮雪掀开被子就站起来，他想要尽快逃离这个地方，好好地仔细想明白方世怀说的话。可怎么知道程暮雪不知是因病的缘故，还是因为逃过紧张突然脚下一软跌在了一个温暖的怀抱里。

“我抱你上马车。”言尽，方世怀手伸程暮雪腿后，一用力就把人抱在怀里。

“有劳了，世怀兄。”程暮雪说得极其小声，他拒绝会不会显得很奇怪。

方世怀脸皮极厚的忽略沐如雪的表情，把人抱出去。

沐如雪张大嘴看着他们两人。哇！这怎么着！是当她不存在是吧！

程文武见到方世怀也惊了，眼睛睁大看着他们俩。这怎么聊天聊聊下就抱在一起了？

方世怀把人抱进马车，放好。

“暮雪，好好休息。”方世怀温柔地说，他现在的脸极其靠近程暮雪，能感觉到彼此温热的气息。

“嗯。”程暮雪乖巧的点点头。感觉到方世怀要离开，又迅速的抓着他的手臂，惊觉自己失态了又赶紧松开。

“世怀兄，你也是。”

方世怀无意识的微笑道了声“好。”

程暮雪久久都不能缓过神来，他还没想明白为什么突然之间他和方世怀就有一种道不明的关系呢？

沐如雪看着程暮雪的表情，就觉得糟了。他们少主这表情比平时还呆啊！

“少主。”沐如雪轻轻拍了拍程暮雪，程暮雪竟也没反应过来。

沐如雪摇了摇头，这是糟了。真是糟了，完蛋了。她家少主完蛋了！


	11. 沐如雪 番外

我叫沐如雪，其实我是穿越过来的。说来话长，但也不是很长。我一花季少女走在路上，突然空中打雷下雨。你说这路上避雨的又不止我一个！怎么偏偏打中我！为什么打中我！

这也没关系，结果醒来！诶！你们猜怎么着！我穿越了！穿越了！还是个架空时代！这什么凤翎国，月灵国什么鸟国，我统统不知道。

所幸遇到了一个长得可盐可甜的小白兔——程暮雪。不是我说，程暮雪放在20世纪就妥妥一个爱豆，牛奶皮肤，五官端正，自带体香…pui，什么鬼！可惜啊，就是眼睛盲了。

那也没事，看过这么多穿越剧！我肯定是拿的女主剧本跟男主谈恋爱啊，不然谈什么穿越。可是我发现我对小白兔产生不了爱意，可是却产生了浓浓的母爱。

小白兔平时表情都写在脸上，高兴不高兴都很可爱！日久下来，我决定了！我一定要好好保护我的崽。麻麻真的很爱我的崽。

然后那个狗皇帝，把我的崽召回去了，替他压制什么狗屁靖王宁王。把我的小白兔放在这种龙潭虎穴里！行！小白兔也想回去。柳姨娘劝都没法把人劝住。

到了宁王府宴会，来了几个智障。没事，这种怼人的活我最爱干了！毕竟也是现代女性！我拿的可是女主剧本啊！

然后我看见了那个什么狗屁副将的眼神，那什么眼神。那个眼神充满了LOVE！他要掰弯我的崽？麻麻不允许！

哦~可是你们猜怎么着！诶！我发现我拿的不是女主剧本！我拿的居然是耽美剧本！他丫的狗副将把我的崽带出去散步，被人暗算消失几天，我就能怎么样？我就哭啊！孤男寡男共处一室！什么事情都会发生的！结果回来之后，我崽一直魂不守舍的，我就知道完了！我的崽魂被勾走了！

那还可以怎么样？支持我的崽啊！我的崽可直可弯！可是我还是不喜欢那个狗屁副将！完毕！

\--分割线--  
凤弈：沐如雪，你的故事里为什么没有我？  
沐如雪：你是谁？给我麻溜的滚。  
程暮雪：陛下，狗皇帝说得不就是你吗？  
方世怀：暮雪…  
程暮雪：对不起，我眼盲我不懂人的情绪。  
凤弈：没事，爹原谅你。  
沐如雪：狗皇帝你给我闭嘴！  
凤弈：夫人说什么便是什么。  
沐如雪：！@##￥%@￥………………（一连串脏话）  
方世怀：暮雪，我们还是离开吧。（小声bb）  
程暮雪：好（小声回答）


	12. 第十一章

夜幕低垂，程军府内灯火通明。明月阁中，沐如雪早就备好了炉火。马上就要入冬了，这天气越是寒冷。

程暮雪早已被沐如雪裹得严实。上次兽灵山回来之后，那白色的披风早就被沐如雪嫌弃的丢掉了，给程暮雪用狐皮毛重新做了件裘服，搭在程暮雪身上，雍容华贵又不失清冷气质。

程暮雪一手撑着被暖得有些许红润的脸颊，一手搭在竹简上，用手指抚着竹简上的字。

程暮雪自小受母亲熏陶，3岁起就手不离书，但也不是书呆子的那种。遇到书中不明的会讨教程夫人，觉得不合理的也会和程将军争执一二。

父母皆离世，他又不幸眼盲，终日郁郁寡欢，不吭一声。当时候柳茹慧害怕害死程将军和程夫人的仇家会找上门来，带程暮雪离开凤翎国，到了月灵国的一个树林住在一个靠湖的小破屋里。

到了那个小破屋，程暮雪就爱呆在湖边。柳茹慧和他说什么他都不开口，吃饭什么的都是被逼着吃下肚的。要不是夜里程暮雪哭着喊母亲，柳茹慧都以为程暮雪不止盲了还哑了。

柳茹慧担心程暮雪想不开，每天都陪着他到湖边。那个时候柳茹慧是除了做饭找吃的，是一眼都不敢离开程暮雪。等到程暮雪累了睡着了，才把人抱回屋内。

时间越久，柳茹慧觉得这样下去是不行的。柳茹慧深信，程宇宁和白姚琳之子像他们两人一样，不甘于人下。若清醒过来想起当时种种又该是多懊悔，那个时候程暮雪真的会寻死。

她已经失去从小就一起生活的小姐和姑爷，她不能看见他们的孩子一蹶不振，不然到黄泉路下她该如何交代。

于是柳茹慧手把手教他识字，她的小少爷最爱看书了，总是喜欢眨巴着大眼睛到处拿着书问人。虽看不见但她可以用竹简把字刻下，让程暮雪用手的触觉去识字。一开始程暮雪是抗拒的，他怎么还有心去学呢？

无论程暮雪多么过分，是丢掉竹简还是发脾气绝食抗议。柳茹慧总是按时的拿着刻好字的竹简跪坐在程暮雪旁边，拉起他的手就给他说这是什么字。

到后来程暮雪为何心甘情愿的学，是因为有一天柳茹慧抓着他的手识字时都在抖。柳茹慧虽是侍女可白姚琳并未亏待过她，她们从小一起长大，是待她如亲姐妹，她并未受过什么苦。那一天那双颤抖的手，原本如她母亲般温柔光滑的手变得粗糙还有些凸起的颗粒。

那个感觉他知道，以前父亲牵着他的手时他问过父亲手上为何有颗粒。父亲说那是茧子，是挥洒过汗水的辛劳痕迹。他又问为何母亲的手没有，是因为母亲不努力吗？

父亲捧腹大笑说，女人是拿来疼的，要是有天母亲因为他调皮变得必须辛劳弄得满手是茧子他定会撸起棍子打他的屁股，言毕还蹲下来轻轻的打了打他的屁股。小小的程暮雪摸了摸自己的屁屁，认真的点头答应父亲，他定不会让母亲吃苦。

现在母亲没了，父亲也没了。只剩下如生母般的柳茹慧，虽不是母亲，可是他却没有遵守和父亲的承诺。柳茹慧为了他受苦了，他现在只剩一个柳茹慧了，这是如生母般待他的人。他怎么可以不懂事…

豆大般的眼泪低落在竹简上，柳茹慧看着程暮雪以为他怎么了，用那早已变得粗糙的手替程暮雪擦泪。

程暮雪小小的身躯抱着柳茹慧的腰大哭。哭得柳茹慧心都碎了，问了半天程暮雪还是一样不说话，柳茹慧的手早就没什么力了，想把人拉起来却拉不动。

“对不起…”稚嫩的声音伴随着哭声从柳茹慧的怀里传来。

柳茹慧突然呆滞的看着怀里这小小的人头，两行清泪从脸庞滑落弄湿了程暮雪小小的头颅。柳茹慧会哭是因为她的小少爷终于肯开口说话了。

程暮雪放开柳茹慧，站起来边哭边道歉摸索着柳茹慧的脸，给她擦眼泪。柳茹慧把程暮雪抱在怀里，两个人哭得撕心裂肺的。

自此之后，程暮雪不再闹了，变得比不能看见以前更加乖巧，柳茹慧的话他都如母令一般遵从。

程暮雪摸着竹简，回想起往事种种变得异常精神，突然坐直身板仔细的阅这竹简上的字。

程暮雪阅完竹简，小心翼翼地卷起卷起收好。

“小武，替我回信给柳姨。”程暮雪说。

“好的，那该如何回信？”程文武提起笔问。

“回一切安好，省去我失踪几日的事免得柳姨担心。只需告诉她此时兽灵山一行欲知之事略有眉目，还白捡了一只白虎。”程暮雪说完，摸了摸一旁的小黑。

小黑是认了程暮雪这个主人了，现在每天陪他呆在府里，变成了只闲散的家禽。不过沐如雪说这只家禽真的很“臭美”，一点脏也容不得，定是要洗得香香的不然会闹脾气不吃东西。

程文武走笔疾书，很快的把事交代好，然后也略去了程暮雪不见的事。程文武字写得刚劲有力，连柳茹慧都夸写得一手好字。只不过写到了一半顿了顿，转头看了看在逗弄着小黑的程暮雪。  
“少主…”程文武听起来略有难言之隐。

“怎么了？”程暮雪一手撑着脸，一手逗弄着小黑，漫不经心的回答。

“方副将的事要说吗？”程文武问，毕竟这方世怀看起来和少主关系不错。这才回来一个礼拜，三天两头的方大副将派人又是送玉，又是送花，送的东西都按着程暮雪的喜好来。

搞得程文武都觉得这方副将是不是要跟他们少主处对象。可少主又不是女的…

程暮雪听到程文武提到方世怀，直起身子，有些慌乱，眼皮不自在的抖动，又缩了缩脚，整个人显得恨不自在。

“你…自己看着办，无需过问。”程暮雪佯装不在意的说，可程文武觉得他少主这样子好像不是看着办的态度啊。

写完了程文武念一遍给程暮雪听，这前面交代的事情程暮雪都觉得没什么问题，到了写方世怀的部分程暮雪不满的蹙眉。

“吾近日识得凤翎国副将，待吾极好，前几日送来前朝时期的暖冬白玉，吾甚喜…”

“小武，你写这是什么？怎么让人觉得世…方副将在巴结我？”程暮雪略有些不满，万一柳茹慧觉得这人对他不怀好意呢？

程暮雪看了看他写的信，再看了看程暮雪现在带着身上的白玉。难道方世怀不是在巴结他们少主吗？不然方世怀图什么？不过他细想，这方世怀那天无论是宁王爷还是靖王爷的客卿他都是不赏脸的。他为何要巴结我们这个盲眼了的少主？

程文武提起笔又重新拟了好几封信，程暮雪都不满意。最后程文武实在受不了了，垂肩弃笔说，“少主，还是你来说我来写？”

“好。”程暮雪很快很快应下，程文武觉得他少主要不是看不见早就想夺笔亲自写了…他不是被他家少主嫌弃了？

“吾近日识得凤翎国副将，此人会细说吾所不能见之物，知吾喜好，知吾难处。有此人照顾，吾在凤翎国一切安好，柳姨尚可放心。”程暮雪摸着怀中的暖冬白玉说，程文武在一旁提笔写。

程暮雪看不见但喜闻花香，兽灵山他们出外找食物时，程暮雪闻到花香就会停下来，闻到喜欢的味道会微微一笑，若闻到不喜的会微微蹙眉。他没想到方世怀都注意到了，给他摘来了那天他喜欢的几种花。

还给他送来了暖冬白玉，此白玉晶莹透彻，切割精细，可这些对程暮雪来说只是他看不见的废品。可这白玉神奇在于春暖夏凉，冷天时窝在手会微微发热，若天气太热会微微发凉。可以让他揣在手中比暖手炉方便多了，让他爱不释手。


	13. 宁王爷 周晓蓉

程文武写好后，把信放进信封里，命人把信送去给柳茹慧。柳茹慧嫁给了月灵国的一位富商—顾清琏，这位富商对柳茹慧是极好，对程暮雪也像亲儿子一样对待。

不过程暮雪虽双眼失明，可是在生意上却帮助了顾清琏不少忙。程暮雪这生意上的处理方式和程将军打仗一样果断，顾清琏免了许多吃亏的事。商会里也有很多人服程暮雪，所以才称他为少主。

“下雪了！”

程暮雪听到了沐如雪兴奋地声音，沐如雪爱极了冬天，因为这意味着她可以打雪仗了。

沐如雪进来看见小黑百般无聊的躺着，蹦蹦跳跳地走过去抱了抱它，摸了摸它的虎头。她再三确保小黑不会伤害她后就特别喜欢这只白虎，这白虎现在就是程军府的吉祥物一样。

程暮雪缓缓走到门口，手伸出去。雪一点点地飘落在他的手上化开，冷得他的手微微的抖了一抖，接着微微湿意残留在他的手里。

“少主，你身体不好这样会着凉的。”沐如雪走到程暮雪身旁提醒。

程暮雪不应声，拿起那别在腰间上的白玉，两手握紧。

“没事，这样就不冷了。”程暮雪转身对沐如雪说，看起来就像小孩子在炫耀自己拿到的新玩具。

“这白玉就那么一小块，暖得了手，又暖不了全身。少主你还是进屋里坐好。”沐如雪毫无情面的贬低这暖冬白玉，有种方世怀送一个人形的暖冬白玉给他少主抱着。任何方世怀送的礼物都会被沐如雪有意无意的贬得一文不值。

“哦。”程暮雪有点失落的低头，默默的把手收回，然后走到书案上的椅子坐下。

程文武看了一眼沐如雪，怎么老是针对方世怀呢？沐如雪瞪了回去，要你管！两个人在程暮雪面前来了一场眼神的较量，就看水能熬死谁。

“小武，我让你查的事情进展如何了？”程暮雪严肃地问。

“少主，你说的没错，上次那刺客是暗麟府派来的。”程文武站在一旁恭敬的回答。

“可知是何人指使？”程暮雪的手又有一下没一下的握拳敲着书案。谁想他死，他心里大概有个人选，只不过他想听程文武说。

“若我调查无误，应是宁王爷。”

“少主，这宁王爷到底想要什么？又是为你设宴，这转头又派人刺杀你。这人是有病吧？”沐如雪抱着手臂愤愤不平的说，这宁王爷真的是果然不是什么好鸟。

“上次宁王府，小武进了书房特意留下的东西，可能把他弄急了。”程暮雪说。宁王府原是程暮雪父母府邸，听闻是程家落魄后宁王求着先王给他赐下的。

程暮雪回来是想要查当年父母惨死的真相，无论是谁，他要把他们一个一个拔出来。

“这周晓蓉对宁王当真如此重要？”沐如雪疑惑地问。

上次程文武进到宁王府，程暮雪让他到书房查看程宁宇的当年暗室是否还存在，还让程文武离开前留下一个纸条。纸条上写着“只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意”，这本是一句普通的情诗，可对宁王爷来说就不是。

周晓蓉生得漂亮，家中因父亲好赌，欠下债务，把她给买到青楼。可那个女孩会愿意入青楼，所以她抵死不从。就在被人强行带去青楼的那天，被游山玩水的宁王爷瞧见。

宁王爷年轻时也是个多情男子，见周晓蓉样貌不错又觉若这女子入了青楼着实可怜，就以双倍价格替周晓蓉赎身。周晓蓉感激不尽，愿意侍奉宁王爷。

这周晓蓉虽出生不好，可也向往书香门第中的小姐，不想要只做个花瓶。在王爷念书画画时总会站在一旁认真的学习，闲暇时会拿着树枝在泥地上临摹宁王爷的字迹和画。

宁王爷见此人居然如此敏而好学，就决定亲自教导她读书写字。两人相伴了一段日子，周晓蓉又生得好看，自是日久生情。

这原本该是一段人人称羡的美好爱情，落魄少女爱上搭救自己的男子，对方还是个有权有势的王爷。可好景不长，宁王爷除了是个多情男子也是个有事业心的男人。

他为了巩固自己的地位，娶了当时朝中宰相之女苏暖。这宰相之女从小就是百般宠爱的长大，定是不能容忍自己的丈夫在外边有别的女人。

这好巧不巧，这一会儿周晓蓉怀孕了。宁王爷是喜爱周晓蓉的，知道周晓蓉怀有他的孩子时是非常高兴的。可这宰相已经答应了让他迎娶苏暖了，这该如何是好？

程宁宇和宁王爷关系是不错的，所以宁王爷便去求程宁宇暂时收留周晓蓉。程宁宇是个有义气的人，便答应了宁王爷。

白姚琳见周晓蓉怀孕了对她也是照顾周到，还时长拉着程暮雪过来看周晓蓉，说他快有个妹妹或弟弟了。当时候，程家的人都很期待这个孩子的出生。

宁王爷也有些时候会来看周晓蓉，周晓蓉只知道王爷是因公事繁忙会时常不在才把自己托付给程家照顾，还认为王爷是个体贴的男人。其实王爷那几个月都在忙着筹备迎娶苏暖的事而忙得不可开交。  
白姚琳是替周晓蓉觉得不值的，这宁王爷又要美人又舍不下江山。有天白姚琳实在是忍不住了，在宁王爷要离开程府的时候和他发生了争执。

这争执声不小心被当时候追着要换宁王爷不小心落下手帕的周晓蓉听见了。周晓蓉顶着五个月的大肚子出现在两人面前，周晓蓉佯装无事的把手帕还给宁王爷，可人早就抑制不住哭得梨花带雨了。

宁王爷怨恨白姚琳可也满心着急的把周晓蓉哄好，他答应周晓蓉定会给她一个名分。周晓蓉也说相信，宁王爷才离开。

宁王爷在迎娶苏暖的这一天却迎来了周晓蓉的噩耗。原来苏暖一直知晓周晓蓉的事，派人在这一天，趁着程将军和程夫人来参加婚宴的这一天把人毒死。

程将军收到消息赶紧带着白姚琳回府，却还是赶不及，无力回天，一尸两命。

宁王爷婚宴第二天便安耐不住冲到程府，可白姚琳却说人给好生安葬了。宁王爷是连周晓蓉死后的面容都见不到。到了周晓蓉生前住的房间，书案上还留着周晓蓉生前写的字条“只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意”。

高高在上的宁王爷抓着字条，在房内哭得撕心裂肺。周晓蓉没了，他可怜的孩子连活着的机会都没有。

结果这王爷发生这事把所有的所有都怪罪在程宁宇身上，他怪程宁宇没有照顾好周晓蓉，和他打了一架。可他那是程将军的对手，被打得鼻青脸肿。白姚琳气不过这宁王爷脑子不清醒，还赏了宁王爷两巴掌，想把人打醒。

这两原本是铁哥们儿感情破裂了，有人欢喜有人愁。宁王爷和程将军打架这事被传得整个凤翎国都知道。

“这宁王爷脑子着实有问题，他干嘛怪我们老爷呢！”沐如雪听得撸起袖子想揍人，冬天的冷风吹过冷得她又赶紧把袖子放下，转身把门关好。

“皇家哪有什么朴实无华的爱情。宁王爷生在皇家，若不贪恋这皇位大可做个闲散王爷和周晓蓉过着幸福的日子。可他不甘，这才是失去周晓蓉的主要原因，千千万万的苏暖会逼迫宁王爷放弃周晓蓉。”沐如雪有理有据的分析，她敢打包票，这宁王爷压根儿就没打算给周晓蓉名分，不过是安慰她而已，是把程府当成金屋，寻个找兄弟的正当理由找情妇。

“不对啊，少主，据我所知现在的宁王妃不叫苏暖叫夜菁华是礼部尚书夜凌的女儿。”程文武这就疑惑了，这和他查到的不一样。会不会是他家少主记错了？


	14. 宁王爷 2

程暮雪不急于回答程文武的问题，缓缓地端起茶杯喝下，茶香扑鼻。程暮雪有些许干渴的喉咙如得到春雨的滋润。程暮雪刚刚说起双亲时压抑的心情，得到了慰藉，唇角微微上扬。

“啪！”沐如雪被程文武没轻没重的在后背拍了一掌。

“操！你干嘛！”沐如雪非常没节操的骂了句脏话。

“你们又怎么了？”程暮雪无奈的放下茶杯，这两人怎么动不动就吵架，不然就是打架。

“少主，他欺负我！”沐如雪撅起嘴说，手指还指着程文武。刚刚她不就看着程暮雪翻了个白眼嘛！不过是因为程暮雪手中的茶，这茶是方世怀送的。

“小武…”程暮雪有些头疼的揉了揉额头。

“少主，别理她，您继续说下去。啊！”程文武捂着一只脚，单脚直跳。沐如雪刚刚见程文武不注意，抬起脚踩程文武。

老娘被欺负了没有不讨回来的道理！

程暮雪的头好像更疼了，这小雪当着一点亏也不能吃。小黑见主人被这两人搅得有点头疼的样子，原本慵懒的躺在一旁的它站立起来，裂开嘴对着这两人低哮。

沐如雪和程文武立马站得像树桩一样笔直，异常的乖巧，不敢再闹了。开什么玩笑！小黑现在可是老大，脾气耍起来只有程暮雪能把它拉回来。

小黑见着两人不闹了，躺下翻了个身伸了个懒腰闭眼休息。

程暮雪感觉到他们两人很怕小黑，捂嘴偷笑，继续讲下去。

为何宁王爷之妻苏暖会变成夜菁华，这事也和程将军有关。前朝宰相因私下勾结官员，剥削百姓钱财。先帝知道后震怒下令满门抄斩，王妃苏暖也因从中相助一同处死。

宁王爷因为是先帝胞弟，所以先帝以宁王爷并不知情给予宽恕。说得好听是宽恕，实则是给宁王爷一个警告。先帝是要告诉宁王爷，不该觊觎的权势他碰不得。

宁王爷这是赔了夫人又折兵，他把这一切怪罪于程宁宇身上。他一朝失足，到最后是什么都没有得到。

自此之后，宁王爷与程宁宇朝堂上针锋相对，到哪里硝烟味都极重。

一个月之后，程宁宇与白姚琳双双在火灾中丧命。

“少主，你怀疑是宁王爷？”沐如雪问，这任谁都以为是宁王爷做的啊。

“这各方面来说，于公于私宁王爷也有置爹于死地的原因，可宁王爷却在得知爹娘死去的消息把自己关在府里一月有余，不理朝廷之事，陛下召见也称病足不出户…”程暮雪说到这顿了顿，想起了双亲眉宇间有一丝悲凉。

如果说宁王爷真的想要置程宁宇和柳茹慧，为何又和当初的他一样失魂落魄？

沐如雪和程文武面面相觑，一时竟不知该如何是好，来了一场眼神交流互相推脱。沐如雪撸起袖子示意程文武猜拳，程文武输了拍了拍额头，沐如雪比了个胜利的手势。

“少主，你也不必伤心了，这老爷夫人都去了这么久…操！”程文武被沐如雪锤了一拳肩膀。沐如雪一脸恨铁不成钢的看着他，这是哪壶不该提哪壶啊！程文武摊开手耸肩，他不知道该如何安慰人啊！

程暮雪有些落寞的笑了笑继续说，“这宁王爷听闻有天发了疯似的，求着先帝把还未烧全的程府赐给他，说是缅怀已故挚友。先帝见他一脸失魂落魄想着赐予给他或许能让他有所慰藉。可宁王爷还是浑浑噩噩的，后来娶了夜菁华才有所好转。”

“这夜菁华是有什么魔力，竟能让宁王爷回光返照？”程文武学生求知欲慢慢，沐如雪也一脸期待的看着程暮雪。

程暮雪摇了摇头，这其中缘由他真的不知道了。他当时还小，火灾前的事是柳茹慧告诉他的，火灾后他们也离开凤翎国。之后的事是程暮雪听别人说的。

“准是这这夜菁华貌美如花，宁王爷被美人抚慰了受伤的心灵，这皇家就没什么真情实感的爱情。”沐如雪有些不屑的猜想，还冷哼了一声。

“唉哟，说得你很像很有经验一样。”程文武吊儿郎当的双手抱肩看着沐如雪，突然很像想起什么一手握拳敲在另一个手掌上。

“陛下和你啊！”程文武乐呵呵摇头晃脑的说着，那样子真的很欠打，沐如雪抬起手想打他被他敏捷的躲过。

事不过三！程文武才不会被打第三次。

“小黑，咬他！”沐如雪双手握拳去搬救兵，小黑无视了他们俩，抬了下眼皮又闭眼休息。

“诶！黑爷，您真棒！”程文武抱拳给小黑行礼。


	15. 想来看看你，算是事吗？

方世怀坐在亭中，面对着程暮雪，程暮雪亦坐在亭中。程暮雪裹着新作的白色披肩，肤白胜雪，清冷素雅，双眼空洞却莹莹有光。

方世怀几欲贪婪地眼神毫不避讳直勾勾的看着程暮雪，想要把人看穿了一样，对一旁的沐如雪视若无睹。沐如雪觉得自己是多余的，白了一眼转身准备晚膳。

方世怀是真没注意到沐如雪，他一进来就只看到程暮雪。程暮雪一身白衣胜雪，眉眼如玉，冬日寒冷却是这人间一束暖光，让方世怀移不开眼睛。

“世怀兄…”

“暮雪…”

这两人每次一开口像约好了似的，一定会唤对方是名字。程暮雪脸颊晕染红潮，突然觉得好热，眨了眨眼眸，抿嘴不说话。

方世怀的笑容在冬日里荡漾。他今天穿了黑色长袍，裹了件灰色披肩，面若冠玉，一身正气，有一种富家公子的贵气，只可惜程暮雪看不见这么好看的公子哥。

程暮雪修长的手指，胡乱的想摸着石台好像在找着什么东西。方世怀拿起在一旁烧着的热茶，倒了一杯，微微吹凉了之后抓着程暮雪的手，将茶杯轻放在程暮雪。

“谢谢。”程暮雪只觉掌心着了火一样，热度不断往全身蔓延，他双手捧着茶杯乖巧的喝下。方才程暮雪误以为沐如雪给他倒好了茶放在面前，可小雪姑娘见到方副将是什么都忘了，怎么还记得给她家少主倒茶？

方世怀也不急就等程暮雪喝茶，程暮雪喝了口茶恢复了清冷，“世怀兄，你找我何事？”

方世怀略有微词，程暮雪端正的坐直等方世怀开口。

“想来看看你，算是事吗？”低沉浑厚富有磁性的声音爬进程暮雪的心里，挠着他。

程暮雪慌乱的抓着手指，这好不容易镇定下来的心又被搅得砰砰直跳。这人怎能如此直言，这要他如何回答？

兽灵山一别，他们是再一次见面。送的东西都是托手下送来的，这许久不见，程暮雪是越发的好看。

方世怀不敢相信他会想念一个男人，想念的茶饭不思，被林将军踢了一脚说见不着程暮雪就不准回来。军令不可违啊！方世怀找到借口就过来找程暮雪了。

“少主，该用晚膳了。”沐如雪声音有些大声，满满的恶意，对着方世怀下逐客令。

沐如雪一把抓起程暮雪的手，盈满寒意，“少主，你就不该呆在屋外，你看都冷着了。”

方世怀听见程暮雪冻着了，眉宇一沉，站起来从沐如雪手中夺过程暮雪的手心疼的揉搓着。方世怀一脸愧疚，程暮雪身子不好他怎么可以如此粗心大意？

沐如雪，“？？？”

程暮雪被方世怀这突如其来的举动吓得缩了缩肩，像个木偶一样一动也不敢动。

“方副将，你是没有自己的府邸吗？来我们程军府蹭吃蹭喝啊！”沐如雪脸色阴鸷，这人喝他们府的茶，还吃他们府邸男主人的豆腐！简直是蹭吃蹭喝。

方世怀突然惊醒了一样，松开程暮雪的手。方世怀不好意思的摸了摸头颅，这一急都忘了小雪姑娘就在这里。

程暮雪抓紧双手，抵在胸前，脸色薄红。这看在沐如雪眼里就是一娇羞的小姑娘啊！少主，你要有点出息啊！

“我确实还没有个人府邸。”方世怀如实交代，他还一直赖着林将军的府上呢。

沐如雪皱了皱好看的眉头，眼神从头到脚扫视了方世怀。方世怀被盯得起了寒颤，好像剥光了被看光了一样。

“你一领着微薄俸禄，二没实权，三连自己府邸都没有，你还想泡我们少主？”沐如雪话语间竟是嘲讽，这就是个三无青年。她家少主有生意头脑，虽说在这里没什么实权可月灵国一堆人给他使唤，还有陛下赏赐的府邸，月灵国也有几处房产。妥妥放在现代就是一虽有残疾可是貌好，有钱用房有车的有为青年啊！多少人倒贴啊！

这方副将领着凤弈给的俸禄，虽是副将可也是在林将军手下做事，至今还赖在林将军府上。缺钱缺权缺房，古代三重他一项都没有，这不是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉嘛！还要上战场，万一被敌军咔嚓一下就没了，他少主到时候就是人财皆空啊！

“小雪…”程暮雪拉了拉沐如雪的衣袖，示意她别说了。

“泡？”方世怀被说得一愣一愣的，转而脸色微红，欲言又止。

他虽不知“泡”是何意，可沐如雪说得好像也没有不对。他的俸禄其实不少可是确实比不上程暮雪。程暮雪身上穿戴没有一件不好的，他能拿得出手的东西也是陛下和林将军赏赐的。

“世怀兄，你别听小雪的，我不在意这些的…”话音一落，两道眼神齐刷刷的看着程暮雪，程暮雪情急之下意识到自己说了什么，咬唇不敢说话了。

方世怀楞了一愣，垂眸，嘴角难掩笑意。

“哈…哈…哇！”沐如雪看了看这两人气得原地转圈。这冬季怎么热得像夏天一样，用手给自己扇了扇风。好像又气不过，又抬眸看了看方世怀和程暮雪，眨了眨眼，张大嘴巴哈气。

她好气啊，她少主还觉得方世怀倒贴没关系！这什么傻富二代！看上了他什么啊？

“哈哈…暮雪，我先回去了。”方世怀笑得像隔壁村的二傻子，沐如雪已经没眼看了拉起程暮雪就想走。

“你要留下来用晚膳吗？”话音一落，又是两道眼神直直的看着程暮雪。程暮雪咬了咬唇，他本来是打算好好地道别的怎么一开口就留人家下来用晚膳呢？

“好！”方世怀怕程暮雪反悔立马答应下来，然后忍不住的傻笑了好几声。

沐如雪张大嘴深呼吸，拍了拍自己的脸让自己冷静冷静。哇！她家少主真的是一鸣惊人啊！下次人是不是就直接可以留宿了？

她什么都不说就拉着程暮雪去用膳，她已经自闭了，不想说话。

方世怀一边哼着歌心情大好的跟在沐如雪和程暮雪后面。沐如雪瞄了一眼程暮雪，他们家少主脸色是红得像上了妆一样，她已经没有眼看了。


	16. 狗粮吃饱了

程文武坐在饭桌上小眼神一直往方世怀的方向看。方世怀也没看他，一直笑眯眯的盯着程暮雪。

程文武看了看饭菜，这方副将怎么老盯着他们家少主看？饭菜它不香吗？筷子也不见他动一下。

沐如雪难得安静的给程暮雪夹菜，方世怀就一直在盯着程暮雪看他喜欢吃什么都暗自记下。

“啪”沐如雪突然一怒重重的放下筷子，程暮雪疑惑地放下筷子，方世怀如梦惊醒般看着沐如雪。

“你又发什么疯啊？”程文武用刚吃过红烧肉的筷子戳了戳沐如雪的肩膀。他们用晚膳向来都是一起坐在圆桌上的，程暮雪没把他们当成过下人，都一起用膳。

沐如雪阴森森的转头冷眼看着程文武还戳着她的筷子，然后视线慢悠悠的往上抬看着程文武。她笑而不语，眸光如隆冬的雪，盯得程文武不寒而栗。

程文武抖了抖，悄悄把筷子缩回，低头扒饭。小雪真生气起来是很恐怖的，程文武每次都会吃亏，还是不要惹她比较好。

“方副将，要不你来？”沐如雪的声音不高不低，表情却极其不友善的看着方世怀。

“嗯？”方世怀被这句话说得一愣一愣的，然后才会意是因为他一直盯着沐如雪给程暮雪夹菜。

“可以…吗？”方世怀前一秒答应得爽快，可瞧见沐如雪沉下来的脸色声音渐弱，有些不确定。小雪姑娘好像不是很高兴啊。

“你们在说什么？”程暮雪不知道他们在干什么，他只是饿了，刚刚吃得好好地怎么小雪不给他夹菜了。

“少主，小雪让方副将给你夹菜。”程文武回答却换来沐如雪的怒视，程文武咽下口中的饭菜，噎着了拍了拍胸口，喝了一大口水。他又怎么啦？

“啊？这怎么…”

“没关系，暮雪我可以的。”

程暮雪刚想拒绝，方世怀赶紧拦下这活。

“那就，有劳了世怀兄。” 程暮雪手足无措地拿起一旁的筷子戳了戳碗里的饭，耳根略红。

方世怀赶紧夹起一块红烧肉放下程暮雪的碗里，程暮雪感觉到筷子一沉，低头不语夹起红烧肉慢慢往嘴里送。

程暮雪吃饭的礼节像他平日的作风一样，不快不慢，带着优雅的气质。

沐如雪抿了抿嘴，她能说什么？她家小白兔沦陷了，人家要做什么连拒绝都不好意思了。

“你吃了吗？”程暮雪问，他好像都没听到方世怀吃饭的动静。但凡有人在动他都是有所感觉得，何况方世怀坐得离他很近，可是却没有听到任何碗筷的声音。

沐如雪委屈巴巴，她也没吃几口啊，怎么只问方世怀。麻麻不高兴，崽一点也不关心她。

“我…”方世怀正想要说什么，沐如雪骤然站起，动静异常的大。程文武和方世怀盯着她，看她想干嘛。

“小雪，你怎么了？”程暮雪略有担心柔声地问，沐如雪见程暮雪关心神色微软。

“少主，我吃饱了，出去吹吹风。”沐如雪转身欲走。

“你都没吃几口呢？”程文武看了看沐如雪动了几口的饭，再看了看屋外下着大雪。神经病啊？吹什么风啊？

“狗粮吃撑了，你这只狗也不知道？”沐如雪头也不回地说完这句话，踩着轻快的脚步离开。

“狗粮？什么时候吃的狗粮？我们有养狗吗？…操！少主她说我是狗！”程文武原本喃喃自语，被沐如雪的后半句惊醒。丫的，说他是狗！

沐如雪以前激动起来就会爆出一两句不文雅的话，程文武耳濡目染之下也被影响。程暮雪一开始还指正，可有些东西习惯了就改不了了，也就由得他们。

方世怀在男人堆里生长，粗俗的话也不少说，是搁程暮雪面前整个人都斯文起来，也没介意程文武的不文雅。

“小武吃饭吧。”程暮雪叹了口气，低头继续吃饭。他是管不了沐如雪的，小雪要做什么怎么想向来有自己的主意。

方世怀见程暮雪不理也就不多说什么，沐如雪没在他还轻松一些，整个人就更加肆无忌惮了。

方世怀只顾着给程暮雪夹菜，盯着他吃完一个就去夹下一个，自己还是没动筷子。

“方副将，你不饿啊？你一口都没吃啊。”程文武嘴里塞满青菜，说得饭都要喷了，极其没有形象。这人是一口都没吃，他家少主像嗷嗷待哺的鸟一样一直给他投喂。

“世怀兄，你不吃吗？”程暮雪好看的眉头轻皱，怎么一直给他夹？他不饿吗？

没等方世怀说什么，程暮雪摸摸索索的夹起刚刚方世怀给他夹的茄子往方世怀的方向送。

他是想放到方世怀的碗里，等着方世怀把碗挪到他筷子的方向。怎料方世怀却不按常理出牌直接一口吃掉程暮雪给他夹的茄子，唇角略带笑意，还使坏咬着筷子不放。

程暮雪扯了扯筷子，发现扯不下来，猜想是方世怀直接咬掉了。

“我…我是要搁在你的碗里…”程暮雪脸颊蔓延红潮，声音略抖，这筷子他用过，这不是方世怀吃他的…

方世怀轻笑，微微唇起，放开筷子，“我以为暮雪要喂我呢？”

“才没有…”程暮雪有点懊恼的说。

方世怀瞧着有些可爱，夹起一块豆腐送到程暮雪的嘴边。

“礼尚往来，暮雪，张嘴。”方世怀低沉地声音带着蛊惑，像有魔力一般诱拐着程暮雪。程暮雪樱红的薄唇轻起咬下方世怀给他夹的豆腐。

沐如雪理解地没错，程暮雪不知为何对于方世怀做的所有事情都拒绝不了。

程暮雪的唇角沾了一点污渍，方世怀用拇指轻拭去。方世怀的手指经过程暮雪的唇像着了火了一样，心脏剧烈跳动。

“好吃吗？”方世怀柔声地问，带着如沐春风的笑容。程暮雪微微张嘴，又抿嘴，低头不语地吃饭。

方世怀瞄到程暮雪红透的耳根，唇角不自觉勾起，高兴地又给程暮雪夹了菜暖心地提醒程暮雪吃慢一点才给自己夹大口的吃着。

程文武全程盯着他们，他觉得自己是透明的，饭都有点食不知味。方世怀压根儿就每当他存在一样。他很像不是很适合呆在这里。他应该和沐如雪一块走的。

少主对方副将好像格外宽容，虽说他家少主原本就是个温和的人，可少主见到方副将不止温和还有一些脾气可是又异常听话。

沐如雪：程文武你真的是狗，还是一只二哈。  
程文武：谁是狗！我不是！等等，什么是二哈？  
沐如雪：二哈就是你。  
程文武：二哈是什么？  
沐如雪：二哈就是狗。  
程文武：…


End file.
